Soldier of the Light
by Professor JonCel
Summary: Lucy vowed to protect her Guild, her Family. Even if she has to die by the hands of E.N.D, the person she loves the most... AU, after they have defeated Tartarus, a War against Zeref happened; a titanic war between the Mages of the Light and the Mages of Darkness. But the Celestial King has a backup plan, one that will require the sacrifice of a single person to save the many.
1. Ch 0: Lost War, Last Hope

**Title: **Soldier of the Light

**Summary**:

Lucy vowed to protect her Guild, her Family. Even if she has to die by the hands of E.N.D, the person she loves the most… AU, after they have defeated Tartarus, War against Zeref happened, a titanic war between the Mages of the Light and the Mages of Darkness. But the Spirit King has a backup plan, one that will require the sacrifice of a single person to save the many.

**Author's Notes**:

First try on Fairy Tail FanFiction. This is a Time-Travel FanFic.

Mostly got from the Anime version but I will also add the Manga version as needed, so expect warnings like this chapter.

WARNING!

RATED M for blood (manga version) and other stuff in this Prologue Chapter.

After this, there won't be anymore of those. Or at least I would warn you again, if there is any.

**Set on Rated T.** (Tell me if I have to change it)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**Chapter Zero (Prologue)**: Lost War, Last Hope

Death…

Destruction…

A field of Emptiness…

A lone figure stood above a bloodied field, blood from the once friends and family of the figure.

The figure was Lucy Heartfilia, she stood alone with her head held low. Her eyes covered by her hair but it did nothing to hide her tears.

Rain begun to pour but she made no motion to leave. The rain seemed to break all of her self-control and made her broke down crying. There was a brief flash of golden light and Lucy's spirits namely Taurus, Lyra and Plue came to give her their support.

Plue let himself be hugged by Lucy while Taurus gently pats her back. Lyra sang a song of goodbye which made Lucy cry harder but Lyra didn't stop. She knew that making Lucy pour her heart now would be much better than later.

After an hour of crying, Lyra suggested to put a grave marker which Taurus gladly did by cutting trees while Lucy and Plue went to look for some things to add on grave. Lyra stayed and looked around the destruction before her.

There was a large amount of destruction but…

There were no bodies.

After a few minutes of looking around, Lucy found some things which made her cry. Lucy found a necklace, a broken sword, a burnt scarf and a piece of green cloth. Plue found a flag with Fairy Tail's symbol on it.

Lucy returned and found that Cancer has changed with Taurus. There were unused wood in a pile but the design of the grave marker is what got her attention. The design is simple; it has four spiral pillars surrounding a middle rectangular pillar, it is also surrounded by steps. The middle pillar is split in two with the middle part has a spherical hole. Inside the hole was a glowing golden light, Celestial magic.

There was no symbol on the grave marker because it was for everyone, it wasn't only Fairy Tail who fought and lost in the war.

Lucy was informed that Cancer changed with Taurus to design the grave marker. Cancer also said that the design was based on the First master of Fairy Tail's grave.

After informing Lucy, all her spirits, including the ones she got from Yukino, came out of their gate through their own powers and the Spirit King's (for Aquarius and the Silver Key Spirits). They all stood behind her, letting Lucy say her silent goodbye.

A few more minutes of kneeling and praying at the grave, Lucy stood up and did the L sign of Fairy Tail, her spirits did the same. The rain stopped completely and rays of light begun to pour onto the land, some of it shone over the grave.

"Let's go, Princess", Virgo said with gentle and caring voice, which she didn't have before.

"Everyone is waiting", Lyra offered her hand with Virgo.

"Punn~ Punn~", Plue added.

Lucy smiled and accepted their hands. A brief flash of light covered the area and they were gone, back to the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

"So… There was a survivor."

A man stood silently over the grave. After a few moments, he smiled, one that is hopeful and serene.

"Perhaps there is still 'Hope'."

* * *

**Location**: Celestial Spirit World

After returning to the Spirit Realm, Lucy was a wreck. She had hollowed eyes, cold and dead yet somewhere deep within all that despair, was a fire, a bright fire that it would have burned her enemies should it take physical form. She still had 'Hope'; she is 'Hope' itself as said by the Spirit King himself.

Lucy willed herself to live, no matter how hard it is, she will persevere to save her family and love ones.

Not far away from Lucy was Loke. Loke signed for the umpteenth time since his hasty recovery. He was Lucy's most loyal spirit and special friend. He swore that he would always be by her side, but right now all he could do was stay and watch. He, who Lucy trusts the most, was the cause for her survival and her great amount of pain. He sighed once again as he remembered what lead to Lucy's salvation.

* * *

**[Flashback**:]

The Spirit King stood, unmoving in the Great Hall of the Spirit Palace. He silently watches over the battle that was ensuing in the Human Realm. He stood watching, pondering on a decision that has to be made;

'Save Lucy or Not'

As a spirit and a ruler of an entire realm, it was a decision he would not normally make. Human realm and Spirit realm have their own rules to follow but Lucy is… 'Special'. Lucy was a capable mage, summoning him even with the price she had to pay, was the proof of that. The Spirit King knew that time was running out and the decision has to be made, but before he could ponder more, the decision was made for him.

"My King, Crux has found some relevant data that you were looking for. Some spirits have begun to help Crux in searching and now more related data is being compiled as we speak", Horologium announced as soon as he was near the Spirit King.

The Spirit King nodded in affirmation to Horologium and turned towards Loke who was confused at the announcement.

"Leo, my old friend, I hereby order you to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia and bring her here", the Spirit King commanded.

Leo/Loke bowed and was about to do as commanded when the words sink into his mind.

"Wha-? Wait, Spirit King. I am really grateful for the command but Lucy cannot just leave her family and I know Lucy would not want to either", Leo/Loke began to argue but was stopped immediately by the Spirit King.

"Leo, I know that this is hard for you and especially for Lucy but it must be done. Lucy is our only hope to win this war", the Spirit King said.

"Only hope? What do you mean? Please Spirit King, give me an explanation", Leo/Loke pleaded.

"Time-travel, my old friend, we found some evidence that we could send a celestial mage back in time using a Time Portal made by us spirits. We do not have to make use of the humans Eclipse Gate", the Spirit King finished his explanation with a smirk.

Leo/Loke was stunned, he was speechless. He knew what the Spirit King was implying and it help made up his mind to focus on the task he was order to do.

"As your command, I will bring Lucy here as fast as I could", Leo/Loke said with determination.

"Go forth, Leo and save Lucy!" the Spirit King commanded.

**Location: **Earth Land

Leo/Loke even though he wasn't fully healed, immediately went to the human world, but there was interference all over the battlefield. When he got out of his gate, he saw that he was in the command centre of the Light Guilds.

But Loke cannot concentrate on his surroundings; he has a mission to do. He saw both Master Mavis and Master Makarov commanding the field using the giant Archive magic in the middle of the room. There was also various 'telepaths' and other support mages here and there running around to help maintain the archive magic.

Loke saw that the Light Guilds are losing ground and are being pushed back. Noticing the severity of the situation, he called out to both master; "Master!"

"Loke! I thought you were badly injured?" Master Makarov went to the kneeling spirit who was obviously pushing himself to say something important to them.

"Sorry master, I still am injured but I don't have to go into all the details. Masters, we spirits have a plan. We found out that we could sent a celestial mage back in time", Loke hurriedly said but he was heard by everyone on the room.

Everyone was stunned; even master Mavis that she almost dropped her magic that was fueling the 'telepathy' mages.

Both Masters immediately knew what Loke was implying. They looked at each other and knew that this was their only chance. Without any hesitations they gave the command to all mages in the room to focus and reach everyone that was on the battlefield.

Grim resolve enveloped everyone on the room; they knew that they were losing and that they were only delaying their deaths. If they were going to die anyway, they will go and help save their 'Hope'. A connection was made to all surviving Light mages on the battlefield.

"Listen up you brats! A Hope has risen! But we will die here today! Lucy has been excluded from this telepathy because she is that 'Hope'!"

"A plan like the Eclipse Gate was devised on the Spirit Realm, so your order is simple! 'Protect Lucy with your lives'!"

"Protect her till she reaches our command centre where a stable portal to the Celestial Spirit World is ready!" Master Makarov commanded with all his Might and Determination.

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"**AYE SIR!" **everyone else replied with vigour that shook the air.

* * *

At the same time Master Makarow was giving his order to everyone, Lucy was being contacted by Master Mavis, who told her that everyone else was getting the same orders.

She heard Happy acknowledge the order with, "Aye Sir!"

She too acknowledged, **"AYE SIR!"**

As soon as they acknowledged the order, everyone began converging on the path towards the command centre. They have begun taking defensive positions with grim determinations.

Team Natsu plus Jellal and Meredy began moving towards the command centre with Lucy in the middle of the encirclement.

"Wha-?" Lucy was about to ask what they were doing when the shouts cut her off.

"Kill them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

The Dark mages and Demons of Zeref charged.

"Stop them!"

"AYE SIR!"

Light mages braced themselves and met the incoming wave of enemies with fulfilled expressions.

* * *

Lucy is confused as to what was happening. She looked at everyone and the people they pass by and found them all with grim expressions. But whenever they would see her passing by or looking at them they would always give her a serene smile, a serene smile of a person who have found their purpose. A voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Lucy, concentrate on going back to the command centre."

"Master Masvis… Yes Ma'am", Lucy replied.

Lucy knew that this was some sort of plan and complied with it. She ignored a weird feeling in her gut that something bad was about to happen and continued to run towards the base.

They continued to run towards the command centre and Happy was not a happy cat at the moment. He would have flown towards the command centre if not for the enemy's demon flyers and mage sharp shooters.

The demon flyers were able to kill both Frosh and Lector. The two was helping in the transportation of the injured when they got attacked. Needless to say that both of their dragon slayers were enraged to the point they were able to halt the enemy advance long enough for the defences to be up and running.

Both Sting and Rogue was injured from their rampage but were able to return to the defence line before being dragged by Yukino and Minerva to the medical station.

Happy was on Natsu's shoulder as they ran full speed, but enemies began to appear behind them and to their sides.

"Teleportation magic!", Jellal exclaimed, he was then engaged by several dark mage and mid-level demons.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted but continued to running while looking back to Jellal.

They could only look and run in horror as the demon began tearing Jellal apart, but he would not go down just like that. He activated a self-destruction rune on his body.

"I love you, Erza…" Jellal proclaimed just before the explosion happened taking as many enemies as he could.

"Forward!" Erza cried out as she tried to stop her tears from spilling out.

"Aye Sir!" everyone on the group cried out as well.

* * *

The group have to divert a few times when they saw enemies on their way. They couldn't afford to fight without risking Lucy.

On the way, they met Juvia, who was now the sole survivor of her group.

"Lyon…" Gray said in a low voice as he saw Lyon's body, or what's left of it.

Juvia wasn't any better when her group was attacked by an 'Anti-Element Specialist Demons'.

They were about to continue running when new enemies popped out of the ground, effectively making the group stumble and fell down. Lucy fell down with her head hitting the ground. This made her disoriented that she couldn't see the dark mage going after her.

Blood flew into the air.

Meredy has used herself as a shield and took the attack to her heart, her blood spray on the ground and on Lucy's hands.

"Erza! Natsu! Get her out of here! NOW!" Meredy shouted just as she exploded into magic swords that impaled all the surrounding enemies.

Lucy was shock at the death of Meredy in front of her that she was unable to think or move. Natsu grabbed her from the ground and carried her bridal style; they were closely followed by Erza and Happy who was flying low with them.

Gray stayed behind with Juvia since she can no longer run with the group. Gray opts to stay with her one last time. Both Juvia and Gray nodded towards the remaining people of the group who were looking at them while running away. They both 'smiled' at Lucy before a house crashed and blocked the view.

The enemies begun gathering around Juvia and Gray, knowing this was the end for them; they hugged each other and begun merging their magic for a unison raid.

"I love you, Gray-sama", Juvia confessed to Gray while tears flow from her eyes.

"Sorry for not accepting you sooner; I love you too, Juvia", Gray apologized and gave Juvia one last parting gift, a kiss filled with his feelings.

The Unison Raid of a 'pure water elemental mage and an ice devil slayer', empowered by their feelings for each other produced a beautiful tower of ice. The tower was made of ice flowers at the way to the top, which is also made of lotus shaped flower. The tower also has an area effect of freezing anything within it, anything left in the area was enemies, and all are frozen solid.

* * *

Lucy watched the whole thing with numbed shock. She finally understood what was happening, but could do nothing anymore. All her friends, her family and people from other guilds gave their lives for her. Everything was for her to safely reach the command centre, for a purpose that she doesn't know.

Lucy could only cry silently as they near the command centre but before they could, the 'Elite Demons of Zeref – the Nine Demon Gates' blocked their way. The demons were more mindless than before, indicating them to be just copies of the previous demons.

They began to shift forward until they hit a full blown sprint towards the base; Erza pushed all enemies away from the group before stopping to face them all.

A battle ensued but they weren't able to know anything anymore as they reached the base.

* * *

The base was destroyed.

All that stood was Sting and Rogue, or their bodies. They died standing against their enemies while trying to protect everyone inside the base. The trio all stood silently as they took in their surroundings.

They cannot say anything; they just walk and look around until they came face to face with the enemy who started the war, 'Zeref'.

Zeref said nothing as the copies of Master Jose, Master Ivan and Master Hades came in front of him.

At that moment both Master Mavis and Master Makarov appeared in front of Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

They all silently looked at one another before the three Dark Masters moved to the left and disappeared; Master Makarov also disappears into the direction of the Dark Masters.

Master Mavis took Lucy's right hand along with Happy's left hand and disappeared towards the underground vault of Fairy Tail.

Natsu roared in righteous fury against Zeref and the world exploded in flames.

* * *

Happy appeared on the room where Loke is still stabilizing the portal towards the Celestial Spirit World. Happy said nothing as he approached Loke who nodded at him. Happy was then asked to help Loke in finishing the portal.

* * *

Lucy and Mavis reappeared in front of a large door. Lucy looked at Master Mavis who nodded at her to prepare herself. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded back indicating she was ready. But as the door fully open;

Lucy's breath was immediately taken from her, but before she could even recover from the shock of what she was seeing, Master Mavis was already in front of her.

"Lucy, this is **'Lumen Histoire'**. All of this, all of me will be yours", Master Mavis calmly proclaimed as she gather all her powers and started making magic circles all around Lucy. She immediately cut Lucy off before she could even say anything.

"Lucy, this is Fairy Tail's '**Light'**. You may not be able to use everything that I'm going to give you but it will at least give you an edge when you get back. This will also help you be trusted by Master Makarov", Master Mavis pause to let some it sink into Lucy's mind before continuing.

"How you intend to change the future will be up to you, Lucy. Forgive me, for giving you such a huge burden", Master Mavis lower her head in shame at what she was about to do.

Lucy said nothing, but she gave Master Mavis a hug, one filled with feelings of acceptance and determination. Lucy accepted the responsibility and she would die to see it accomplished.

"Thank you, Lucy", Master Mavis said one last time as she dissolve into the magic circles that glowed and activated.

Strangely, Lucy felt no pain, only warmth that was Mavis and before it all disappeared Lucy heard a childish giggle one that would echo through heart her and to those she loves and cherish.

* * *

Lucy woke up to see both Happy and Loke over her both have worried expressions on their face.

"Lushi, are you okay?" Happy asked, concerned about her well-being.

"I'm okay, Happy. Thank you", Lucy gave Happy a pat on the head.

"Lucy, the portal will be ready momentarily", Loke reported the status of the portal.

"Loke… I see, thank you", Lucy replied and flashed Loke a smile.

Happy saw a gun poked out of the wall behind Lucy, knowing that he wouldn't be able to push Lucy out of the way; he took the hit for her.

* Bang! *

Loke immediately ran towards the wall where the dark mage is and punched it, his magic flailing madly at what could have been the end of their hope and for the death of Happy.

"Happy…" Lucy could only say it softly as she watches one of her 'precious people' die in her hands.

"Lushi… Let's… be… part..ners… aga..in.. pleash…" Happy stuttered out as his eyes began to close.

"I will Happy, I promise and Celestial Mages don't break their promise", Lucy promised and she would fulfil it.

Happy smiled one last time as he completely closed his eyes.

Loke could only watch as Lucy gently put a flower and a fish on Happy's arms. He held out his hand which Lucy took to pull herself up from the ground. He nodded to Lucy to go inside the finished portal.

Lucy and Loke looked behind one last time before they entered portal, just in time before a wave of death hit everything on Earth Land, killing every living thing on Earth Land.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**Location**: Celestial Spirit World

After they entered the Spirit Realm, Lucy was immediately given care by Virgo, Aries, Lyra and Capricorn. The remaining spirits were told to prepare to leave, they were going back to Earth Land in a few hours to help Lucy say her final goodbyes to a timeline that will never come to pass once she alter their past.

After their visit to Earth Land, Lucy was given a week to rest. From then on Lucy just went to helping Crux in his research even though she was told to rest, Lucy just countered saying that she was just reading books and not really doing anything heavy.

Great many things happened to Lucy after her rest; now, after almost a year of being in the Celestial Spirit Realm, they were finally ready.

"Lucy, are you ready?" the Spirit King asked.

"As ready as I can be; especially after knowing that all of you will die just to open the 'Time Portal' for me", Lucy replied with an edge on her voice, clearly still upset that more of her precious people will die for her. But she knew that it had to be done, there was no other choice.

"Again, I sincerely apologize that it has come to this. I am terribly sorry for pushing all the responsibility to you" the Spirit King sincerely apologize at the terrible cost of the plan, but it was all to save everyone and finally end Zeref once and for all.

"Okay… I guess I'll be seeing all of you on the other side or the past side thing" Lucy said unsure which term is better suited but it did cause all her spirits to chuckle.

"Goodbye, Lucy." The Spirit King along with some spirit said goodbye.

"Hey! I learned from someone that if you want to meet someone again, you don't say 'Goodbye', you say 'See you", Lucy exclaimed loudly that she startled everyone on the assembly. Her eyes burned with determination, she wanted to meet them again because she just loves them so much.

The Spirit King and every spirit in the assembly wiped their tears and grinned. They would all smile; this was not a goodbye but a new chapter for all of them. They all embrace it as did Lucy.

"Now, that's more like it. Okay, we are all ready. Let's do this!" Lucy rallied all their emotions hoping that it will be enough to help support her as well.

"**AYE SIR!" **

Golden light begun engulfing Lucy, she could see that almost all the Silver Key Spirits were gone in an instant. Another surge of golden light flew towards her as a portal began opening above her.

More powerful magic begun filling her as the Golden Keys began dissolving; more magic entered her being as they try and propel her towards the portal, they succeeded in levitating her from the magic circle of runes and magic lacrimas.

The last was a pure white light that began dancing around her, they slowly but surely enters her soul as they push her into the portal.

Lucy was entering the portal when she heard the Spirit King proclaimed;

"Star of Light, Last Hope of a soon to be a forgotten time.

You are a survivor, the living yet dead.

You are the soldier that will smite at the darkness.

You are the 'Soldier of the Light'."

"Parts our souls are yours, use it to protect your love ones and everyone. But be warned, everything has its own prize."

Lucy just smiled, completely expecting it. She would save her family, her friends, her loves ones and everyone, no matter the cost; even if it cost her own life.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Ch 1: Here We Go Again

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: I can't describe clothes very well, so that's a head's up. But know that except for Lucy, everyone else wears the same clothes from the anime and manga.

**Note 2**: Some things may not make sense. It is because there will be flashback episodes on certain chapters where certain things will be revealed there.

**Another thing to note** is that showing you how Lucy trained or was trained will ruin the fight scenes since you would already know the techniques and skills she developed before hand; well, you already would know some of it, if you read manga or watch the anime.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Here We Go Again

**Location**: Port Town, Hargeon

"So, this is Hargeon. I wonder how many magic shops are there in this town." A blond girl wondered to herself as she walks around, exploring the town.

Lucy was walking for a few minutes when she saw a magic shop in the distance. This made her smile and began walking towards its direction. She happily walked around the town, looking at the people and shops here and there when a massive headache hit her.

Lucy stopped momentarily in the middle of the road to clutch her head and try to ease the pain. Not a few seconds later another burst of pain began to drill into her skull. But now, it also seemed to be affecting her whole body, making it hard to breathe. She was pain and would have screamed then and there but seeing as she's in the middle of a road packed with people, she knew that was not an option.

Then, as she was about to release a scream; a surge of determination welled up in her. This made her able to walk again. Using the new found will power she never knew she has, Lucy made a mad dash towards the park/viewing area of the town. Unknown to her was that reflexes ingrained into her being were kicking in, making the trip fast and uninterrupted as she dodged and weaved through the busy market place.

Lucy made it to the park and was thankful that no one was around. Scanning her surrounding, she saw a couple of large bushes and some trees that would obscure her from view. Unable to keep bear the pain anymore, she dashed and rolled into the area.

The moment that she had settled into the area, another burst of pain hit her. The pain was more that enough to knock out mid to s-class mages, yet she never once lose her consciousness. Lucy stopped herself from falling unconscious; she knew the pain was something she has to accept. She began seeing many things as her body began adapt to its supposed propulsions, and all while this happens, Lucy never once cry, or whimper.

The tormenting pain of adaptation finally ended with a growl and eyes filled with death and coldness; yet through all that, Lucy was able to reign over her emotions and bring in a fiery determination that would take the whole guild to compare.

* * *

After a few minutes of controlled and practiced breathing, Lucy was finally up and about. She began by inspecting herself and found that the clothes has gotten too tight and ripped apart. After her self-inspection, she began to exercise and move her body; this was so that her muscles would unwind from the adaptation.

Another couple of minutes later, Lucy deemed herself to have a clean bill of health. She then opened her 'Archive magic' and began skimming through her magic list. She found what she was looking for, 'Dimensional Storage magic', a hybrid magic of 'Re-equip magic and Summoning magic'. Unsure if her magic was fine, Lucy called up a 'Crystal Ball'. After making sure that it was a glass ball and not a lacrima, Lucy began calling another forty-nine balls. Assured that her magic was working properly, she called up new clothes to change into.

Lucy changed to her new clothes which were; a plain white blouse with golden trim along the edges in combination with a plain white skirt with the same design. Along her waist was a golden coloured belt, hanging from this belt is her pouch where she keeps her 'Celestial Keys', ALL of her future keys included. At the bottom were white knee socks that just ended a little bit below the knee and to complete her set was a white leather boots with high heels, it also has a golden trim running along the edges.

Lucy had called up a mirror to inspect herself and found her choice of outfit would definitely gather attention. To rectify the problem, she called up a cloak that was another white in colour and golden trim along the edges. The cloak has a collar until below the cheeks, closed off until it reaches the waist level where it was split open in an upside-down V. The back is also split from the knee below. The cloak has no hood and has a pattern of a sun on the back on knee level. Added to the pattern on her back was a wing made of fire that reaches her waist. The last pattern was on the front, a heart shape that wasn't connected but has a small heart shape on top and below it was keys with curved handle that make it look like its catching the heart.

Finally satisfied with her clothes, Lucy last inspected was her keys. All of her keys were in the pouch, even the ones that she hasn't collected yet before she joined Fairy Tail. The only problem were those keys that she haven't collected was white in colour; this indicates it to be dormant and nothing more than a key with a magic stored in it. The only way to activate the key was to merge it with the present key, which when merged will merge their power from the future effectively making the spirit stronger. The merge only entails the spirits' powers but nothing else such as their future memories; this effectively stops a paradox from happening. Though she will still have to come up with an excuse as to what are those white keys and their effects on the spirits.

Lucy sighed in relief at seeing her keys are whole again, though a bit saddened that she cannot communicate with them at the moment, especially when she have to 'recue' them from their current users except for Yukino.

* * *

**Time**: During Lucy's Adaptation

**[Unknown - P.O.V. – no.1]**

A figure stirs from its slumber as a hellish dream bombarded its mind; it took the figure a few more minutes to finally wake from the nightmare. It began to remind himself/herself that it was just a dream and nothing about it is real, that was until he heard a childish giggle within his/her heart. Unable to sleep, the figure just remained still and stared out into space, pondering on when is the perfect time to reveal itself.

**[Unknown - P.O.V. – no.2]**

Another figure flinched at the amount of death 'he' just saw in a vision. Though he was less affected by it, he still can't help but feel regret at what had happened.

"…" he said nothing as he stared out into the blue sky. Now, he waits.

**[End of Unknown - P.O.V]**

* * *

Lucy went to the railing of the viewing area and inhaled some fresh air, a bit salty as it may; then she said to herself,

"I'm back"

She looked to the side where she changed and found a lingering bubble like magic that was slowly dissolving into thin air, it made her smile. Lucy then looked at the clock and found that it has only been seven minute when it should have been longer.

After confirming the time, Lucy went her merry way back to magic shop to meet her Plue, all the way she hums a happy tune; to drown a ticking sound of a clock that hangs around her neck, unseen but felt by her was a hair strand line was gone from a glowing whole circle that was behind the pendant clock.

* * *

Lucy was walking and skipping along the road with a smile plastered on her face. But then she remembered that the shop keeper sold Plue to her for 20,000 jewels, while she's more than willing to pay the price, it still annoyed her to no end. So, when a Natsu like idea popped into her mind, she cannot help but put an 'evil smile' on her face. Unknown to her was that everyone on the road inched away from her or down right hid behind other people or the stores just so they would be a victim to that 'evil smile'.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lucy enter the store and called out to the shop keeper who was toying around with one of him merchandise.

"Yes, young lady. How may I help you?" the shop keeper politely asked, eager to sell some goods to the travelling mage.

"Is it true, that this is the only magic shop throughout the town?" Lucy 'politely' asked.

"Why, yes it is. You seemed to have already asked around so I won't bother you with the details anymore. But would you like to buy something? Like this 'ColorS' which can change the colour of you clothes to anything you like depending on what you like or mood for the day." The shop keeper once again began playing with the magic tool and used it to attract Lucy to buy it, unfortunately for him, Lucy already knew about it and has her own version of it.

"Nah. I'm just looking around." Lucy nonchalantly said making it look like she doesn't have any interest with the products of the store.

"Hmm, okay just tell me when you find something you want" the shopkeeper dejectedly said.

Lucy found what she wanted before even entering the store. She looked at the 3 'Silver Keys' in front of her, all of them are hers or at least in the future would be hers. She is really tempted to buy all of them here and now but if she did, Yukino would never meet and befriend them.

With a great toll and heavy heart, Lucy took her eyes off the silver keys and grabbed only Plue's key. Her eyes still lingered on the keys before she sighed and brought the key to the shopkeeper.

"That would be, 18,000 jewels" the shopkeeper happily lied.

Lucy's mind grinded to a halt, she remembered this day clearly. She looked at the smiling shopkeeper, who has his eyes closed, clearly pleased at himself for tricking another mage into buying for a higher price. Lucy wouldn't allow that to happen again to her so she did as Natsu would have done in a different way but the same outcome, threaten the shopkeeper.

"My, my. You're a lying old man aren't you~?" Lucy said in a sickly sweet manner.

The shopkeeper snapped his eyes open and was greeted by a 'smile'; Lucy's face was now covered in shadow and the only thing the shopkeeper was able to see was the 'smile' that seemed to eat at him for lying.

"Well, aren't you going to correct yourself?" Lucy said with echoing voice of a child that sharply penetrates the mind of the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper was unable to take the prank and fainted on his spot. Lucy just sighed at that, she then helped the shopkeeper into a chair and found a price tag on his hands, 15,000 jewels.

Lucy just gave another sigh at that, she wrote an apology note and paid up the 15,000 jewels that was the real price of the key. She then left the store and stretched for a bit in front of it. After her little payback at the shopkeeper, she now has a 'Bigger' payback to give a certain 'fake' salamander that was in town.

She turned from the store and headed towards the entire assembly of girls that was already under the 'fake' salamander's forbidden spell.

As Lucy walked her way towards the crowd, she couldn't help but remember her first meeting with Natsu and Happy. She was just so happy and lost on her own memory lane that she didn't notice the kneeling and praying people on the road as she passed by them. Still unknown to Lucy was her 'Passive magic' of emitting an aura that would blanket an entire area with her feelings, the more emotions she thought the more powerful the aura is; sometimes the aura is visible to naked eye if powerful enough, such is what is happening right now as Lucy pass by towards her destination.

* * *

Lucy was interrupted from her day dreaming when a very annoying voice penetrated even her loveliest thoughts. The voice came from none other than the 'fake' salamander, oh how Lucy just wanted to walk up to the guy and punch him in the face. But alas, she cannot, not that the charm would have any more affect on her but because she doesn't want to mess up her meeting with Natsu and Happy.

'Fake' Salamander saw Lucy and tried to use his charm on her, but to his shock it has no affect on her; even more was when he started feeling an oppressive feeling in his chest, as if his heart is being squashed by a hand. He looked up to see Lucy looking at him with a dreadfully cold-dead eyes, he was only spared from it when a certain pink haired idiot jumped into the fray calling him 'Igneel'.

Natsu Dragneel was considered to be a very dense idiot, yet from time to time he would prove them wrong in their assumptions; though right now he is a dense idiot as he asked a very blunt question that only he could do,

"Who heck are you?"

'Fake' Salamander was stoned from the shock of the blunt question, while his 'minions' proceeded to gang up on Natsu and beat the crap out of him. Happy just happily flew overhead since he wasn't the target of the angry mobs of girls anyways.

After getting over his shock, 'fake' salamander wrote and autograph for Natsu who promptly rejected it, saying he doesn't need it; this of course got him a round two from the girls who threw him to the trash on the side of the building. 'Fake' salamander then said his goodbye and invitations to the girls, he even winked at Lucy who dodged it and returned a 'smile' back to him; needless to say that he just flew faster away from the area.

"What the heck is he?" Natsu asked dumbfounded by what just happened, Happy just stared out into the direction 'fake' salamander went to.

"He a disgusting scumbag"

The voice came from behind them and looked to see another girl smiling at them.

"Hi! My name's Lucy, nice to meet you!"

* * *

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy! My name's Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy!"

"Aye!"

"You're such a nice person! Thanks for treating us food and all!" Natsu gratefully thanked Lucy with a huge grin on his face.

Lucy felt a pang of hurt and sadness for being introduce with Natsu and Happy for the 'First Time, again'. She immediately stomped on the emotions that at almost broke to the surface. Lucy just smiled warmly in reply, both Natsu and Happy saw the same and felt something was wrong with it, they remembered their guild's barmaid and decided not to asked about it, at least not yet.

Lucy then started a one-sided conversation with Natsu and Happy all the while skilfully dodging the bits and piece of food that flew her way.

"So, I hear earlier that you were looking for someone. Igneel, was it? You called that 'fake' salamander that name earlier, didn't you?" Lucy innocently inquired.

"I heard that 'Salamander' was in this town so we came. But I guess it wasn't him, huh." Natsu dejectedly stated.

"Aye, this salamander wasn't even close to looking like a salamander." Happy agreed with Natsu.

"How could a human look like a salamander in the first place?" Lucy played along.

"Igneel's not a human. He's a real dragon" Natsu said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Aye!", added Happy.

"Something that huge would never be in the middle of a town!" Lucy lectured Natsu and Happy. Both of them had a face struck by lightning that is better called realization.

Lucy just sighed at the two idiots who then continued to eat since she told them that she was paying for it. On the inside, Lucy is really happy that she could spend some time like this with the two; she is really happy to be back before the END.

* Sigh *

"A dragon, huh, can't say I have a great experience with them, though it isn't that bad either." Lucy just suddenly said some random sentence. To others it would have been random, but for a dragon slayer, that was hope. Lucy suddenly registered what she just said and froze from it; she then turned towards both Natsu and Happy only to see their shocked expression with their food out of their mouths.

'_Great going, Lucy! Run your big mouth more.' _Lucy silently cursed for saying that out loud. She was then hit by a barrage of questions from both Natsu and Happy, both wanting more details about her own encounter with a dragon.

"Okay! Stop it you two! You're disturbing the other customers!" both Natsu and Happy stopped immediately and watched as Lucy started apologizing for all the noises they've made.

* sigh *

She just remembered how hard dealing with this two at the beginning, though she might be used to the Natsu and Happy of the future; for them Lucy is a total stranger, a bit nice but still a stranger.

Lucy made a serious look, both Natsu and Happy began to cower away; they know that look from a certain 'Armoured mage' and from the old days of their guild's 'Barmaid'. The girl in front of them has the 'power or magic' to combine both looks and still win, they shuddered at the thought if the three were left in the same area.

* * *

"Okay then, listen to me both of you. There are things that are not meant to be said and MUST be kept a secret, do you understand?" Lucy said in all seriousness, she knew that if Natsu and Happy want something, they get it one way or another. Lucky for Lucy is that she is still a stranger who was nice to them by giving them food. If Lucy has been a member, Natsu would have asked for a fight so that he could get a deal out of Lucy.

Both Natsu and Happy were a bit sad that not everything can be said but still took it. They nodded their heads in confirmation that they were okay with.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief at that, crisis averted, for now. Though it did cause a bit of guilt to Lucy but she was prepared for it, she would lie to her guild and family if it means protecting them.

"Hmmm… since I told you I can't say too much, well not that I know much to begin with; let's start from when I was almost eaten by a 'Jade dragon'." Lucy nonchalantly said with a smile that showed other people that she was fond of that memory. Lucy personally didn't like that the dragon though she didn't hate him either, even when she was made bare naked and thrown away by him; Lucy just sweat drop thinking about that.

Natsu and Happy was understandably shock at what they had just heard, in front of them was girl they knew nothing about and gave them food for something they don't know did for her but now she knew something about the dragons; though she was clear on the secrecy, it didn't stop him from wanting to know more but for now he would listen. Natsu being patient is like calm before the storm, so when Lucy told them that she was almost got eaten by a dragon, all those other thoughts froze.

They are now giving Lucy a look of shock, fear and awe; after all not many would be so nonchalant and fond of that kind of experience, Lucy had earned their respect. Both Natsu and Happy leaned forward with a bit of childish smiles wanting to know more about Lucy and her encounter with a dragon, and back to learning more about Lucy.

Lucy was also getting excited for some reason, but whatever it was, she had to restrict herself otherwise, she would have glomped the duo in front of her; they just had to use those 'big and innocent eyes' of theirs didn't they.

After all those mental notes Lucy made, she realistically 'lied';

"It all started during my travel. I was walking through a large forest when I saw some sort of ruins. I was dead tired at the time, so seeing the ruins and shade it provided I went and settled down there for a bit. "

Lucy was using an 'illusion magic' to portray her story but have to keep it small, the size of the table. She looked at her audience and found them sparkling/glittering with fascination at the realistic scene in front of them. Both of them are looking at the illusion like children would and both of them obediently listened to her story; she continued,

"I was resting on top of the ruins enjoying the cool breeze of the forest when suddenly it all became silent. Then the ground started shaking and from the tress, a giant winged creature came out; it roared!"

Lucy still cannot make perfect sound effects for the illusion but how she told the story and the illusion, the duo was seeing and hearing more than enough to be riled up.

"Then, then what happened?" Natsu excitedly pounce on his seat while Happy continued to sparkle, clearly loving the story so far.

"Okay, calm down Natsu." Lucy politely asked with a warm smile obviously enjoying the sight before her.

"The creature was a massive dragon! It also seemed to have some sort of jagged scale and jade in colour. He, the dragon, has a flat nose and a big jaw, but not too big. He have some hairy eye brows and two long hair strand on his chin, or at least I think they are. He has these shiny four claws. On the back were large wings, with spikes going in the middle of the said wings down his spine. But he also looked quite muscular and has a smooth stomach"

Lucy had to whack Natsu for thinking that she was inside the stomach to know that it was smooth.

* * *

**[Unknown – P.O.V]**

A consciousness that was listening on the story since the beginning stirred.

"Jade in colour" the voice echoed.

A pair of eyes snapped open; he knew who the girl was talking about. He was already interest in the girl since the first time Natsu met her, he knew that the girl was hiding something and from the looks of it, great many things are still hidden on layers upon layers of locks and hidden vaults within the girl's mind. Her meeting with a dragon was certainly something he didn't expect, this only served to fuel his curiosity.

"Who are you, human?"

"What do you know?"

"What secrets do you hold?"

He questioned but went still, a subtle look and a sign was directed at him from Lucy. Natsu nor the blue cat, Happy, would ever know about it, but he certainly knew. He locked eyes with her, even though it was for a split-second; he knew that this girl will be a great ally in the future; after all, someone who is practically dead with those eyes that has seen many things and can still walk around is bound to be powerful not just physically nor magically but also emotionally, someone that he needed for his son when the time comes.

**[End of Unknown – P.O.V] **

* * *

Lucy subtly smirked before continuing her story.

"The jade dragon has just woken up from a nap or something along the line; he is certainly type that if he's human, would be relaxed and carefree. He was looking for food and I happened to be the only 'meat' around."

Natsu and happy had jaw dropped, their imaginations going wild at Lucy's implications. Lucy herself just sweat drop at the thought of her own story and to the duo's wild imagining even though the illusion was in front of them.

"I was scared out of my mind because he has already grabbed me and was already about to let me go inside his large mouth full of razor sharp teeth; lucky for me, a large group of 'dumb Vulcan' arrived trying to take me as 'their woman'. Well, the number of Vulcan was at least 20 to 30 I think, so it was more that enough for that dragon to leave me alone."

Once again, both Natsu and Happy was shocked at how close Lucy was to being eaten by a dragon and actually thank nature for sparring Lucy to tell them the story.

"Well, that was mostly it. The dragon was friendly enough to talk to after his meal, so I did talk to him. He said that I amused him because of what happened before he got his meal, as a 'reward' for the bravery; we talked. After that he left again and I went my own way, though he did made me promise to keep the secrecy of the whole thing."

Lucy finished her tale and looked at Natsu and Happy who has lightning strike reactions. Both of them realized that Lucy had just told them the secret. Lucy saw this and knew their train of thought, she put a 'smile' and said in a 'very sickly sweet' voice,

"So… Promise me not to tell anyone, okay?"

Natsu and Happy was more that happy enough to actually bow and promise, that 'smile' is worst than the last and they are not keen to find out what would happen if they break their promise. Though Natsu had to asked,

"Why did you tell us then?"

"Because I trust you, and you are a dragon slayer after all; I think you at least need assurance that they never wanted leave but have no other choice at the time, sorry I said more than I should have, again." Lucy apologize but she saw Natsu nodded in acceptance but remained hopeful that maybe one day Lucy would tell them more about it.

A certain consciousness who continued to listen, sweat dropped when he saw the 'smile', he saw hints of a certain female white dragon in it; especially when the said dragon is serious about something but to want make sure you listen to her properly.

* * *

It was already dark when they came out the 'Restaurant'; Natsu and Happy are definitely in a happy mood. Happy found it relaxing to be in Lucy's shoulder, as they continued along the way.

'_Plan: Stick to Natsu and Happy, success!'_ Lucy was more than happy to stay in the company of the duo and was really glad she thought up such a plan, otherwise she would have met that 'fake' salamander again and she didn't know if she would have taken it anymore by then. Lucy came back to reality when she saw both Natsu and Happy was standing in front of her.

"Luce! Join us! Join Fairy Tail!", Natsu and Happy proclaimed loudly to Lucy with their hand held out to her.

Lucy was really touched by the two of them offering it openly to her now than before. She lost a bit of control on her emotions and blanketed the area with her 'aura' of happiness, both Natsu and Happy felt it for the first time and was genuinely glad they did what they did.

She accepted their hands and filled both Nastu and Happy with feelings of warmth, together with it was a childish giggle, one that resonates into their hearts.

* * *

They were about to leave when they heard some voices behind them, they turned to see three young girls talking about a famous guy who owns a ship and was inviting girls to party with him. But all other details was thrown when they heard,

"He's Salamander-sama of 'Fairy Tail'!"

Lucy saw the immediate change in Natsu's mood and thought of a mischievous plan of 'Adding fuel to the Fire'.

"You know that 'fake' Salamander actually tried to invite me into his party saying he would get me into 'his' Fairy Tail."

Natsu literary burst into flames and looked down right angered by it. Happy looked at Natsu then at Lucy who smirked and winked at him, he immediately got what Lucy was trying to do and added his share of fire lacrima to the already large bon fire.

"Natsu, I heard him say that he was the strongest mage of Fairy Tail."

"Happy! Let's go!" it made Natsu snapped and jump off the ledge. Happy caught him in time and flew towards the direction of the ship.

Lucy just shook her head humorously at Natsu's mindset; she saw their bags and retrieved it before putting it away into her 'magical storage'. With all that done, Lucy jumped from the ledge towards the house below and landed softly and silently like a cat on a roof. After her landing, she made a dash towards the shore while doing parkour along the rooftops. She jumped, kicked, spins and rolled skilfully along the roof like it was some sort of obstacle course; while on a heeled boots.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the beach and saw smoke coming from the ship in the distance. She saw Happy carrying Natsu who appeared to be down for the count, just like the first/last time.

"Alright right then, time to return that ship to the shore."

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Lucy's offensive magic burst out of her that even the sands began parting away. Her golden magic shone through night sky visible for all to see before it faded when Lucy reigned over it.

"Tch, why have you summoned me, huh!?", Aquarius exclaimed at Lucy. Though Lucy's reply to her made her stop and frozen in shock, her eyes are wide at what she was seeing.

Lucy lifted up her hand and the water followed her command, but then stopped it just as she began. She gave Aquarius a genuine smile, one that Aquarius hasn't seen in a long time; there were also hints of emotions that made no sense, regret, guilt and sadness, all of them are huge ,if not down right colossal, in size.

"What Happened?" Aquarius seriously asked, really worried about Lucy.

"I will explain once I got the chance." Lucy said with finality that even Aquarius was taken aback.

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do?" Aquarius recognized pain when she saw one and Lucy has it in abundance right now, she need to finish this, fast.

"Thank you. Please sweep that ship back here to the shore!" Lucy's voice was silent in the beginning before a voice full of confidence hit Aquarius. She was honestly surprised by it and did what was requested of her.

"ORAAH!"

Aquarius swept the ship with a giant tidal wave back to shore and not only damaging the ship but also the port.

"Thank you, Aquarius. I promise, I will explain when I can." Lucy silently said once again, but smile at Aquarius more.

"You better do" Aquarius said without her usual tone of annoyance. Lucy just continued to smile at her as she left to the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

"Happy, did you see that!?" Natsu excitedly exclaimed to his partner.

"Aye! Lucy will fit Fairy Tail just alright!" Happy referred to the destruction of the shore and port along with the ship.

"Yeah! Okay, Happy, drop me to that boat, and go to Lucy's side."

"Aye sir!" Happy dropped Natsu onto the boat and flew towards Lucy.

"Lushi!"

* * *

"Happy!"

Lucy caught Happy just as he run out of magic and fell from the sky. Both Lucy and Happy then watched as Natsu beats the crap of out 'Bora' (fake salamander).

Along the one sided beat down, Natsu accidently hit 'Bora' towards Lucy, who despite the danger didn't move from her place, much to the panic of both Natsu and Happy who was in her arms.

"Force Shield"

A golden light appeared in front of her and took shape of a golden hexagon. Bora hit face first on golden shield before he dropped unmoving on the ground.

"Careful Natsu" Lucy warned him so that he won't make the same mistake again.

"Sorry" Natsu bashfully scratched the back of his head, with a grin plastered on his face.

Before they could talk more; shouts were heard,

"What the hell happened here!?"

"There, sir! It's those mages!"

"After them!"

The military was now charging towards them.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu began to pull Lucy but was instead pulled back by her.

"Wait! I just need to do something real quick." Lucy pulled away her hand called up a ribbon with a gift card. She wrote, "Sorry" and attached it to a little rectangular box. She tied it up to Bora in record time and as a last measure, she kicked him towards the military. Lucy then turned and grabbed Natsu, running towards the direction of the guild with Happy flying above them.

All of them laughed as they run away from an annoyed military force, though the said military was actually grateful that the mages who damaged the town themselves paid for it in the little box that was sent to them with an unconscious mage that started the entire problem on their town.

* * *

Lucy could only hope that she could hold herself together and not breakdown in front of her family; after all, Lucy has no intention of telling anyone anything. She would shoulder the entire responsibility and the whole world just to keep her love ones safe.

And she would do it 'Alone'.

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**:

Typed as fast as I could and I don't even know why I did.

Anyways, thank you for reading.

See you next time.


	3. Ch 2: Meeting, Family and Pain

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: Well, what can I say, keep reviewing and I will keep writing; even though my father and sister wanted me to play 'Destiny' with them. (LOL)

**Note 2**: Updated! it was the line breaks and added and fix some wrong grammars? I think.

**Another thing to note**: nothing at the moment, I think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Meeting, Family and Pain ('I Know Your Pain' -Lucy)

**Location**: Magic Council, Era

"…" the magic council, one the most powerful organization in Fiore for their control over all legal guilds are at a lost. This rarely happens to the council and right now they are in one of those times.

The reports clearly indicated that Fairy Tail has once again destroyed properties; a port even, which is a hub for business and travel. Yet, through all that report was a bit of line has caught their attention. It states,

-Part of a Military Report-

The military has arrived at the scene in order to arrest the culprit responsible for the destruction of the port. They arrived to see the battle was already over; the general's men saw some mages trying to escape and reported them immediately, which led to the military forces charging the mages.

Then a strange thing happened; a boy with pink hair understandably panicked and went to pull a blonde girl, only to be pulled back himself. The said blonde began using her magic and tied another unconscious mage with 'ribbons'; that apparently has the property to stop a mage from using their magic. But she did it almost instantly, with bow tie design, and attached a gift card and a small rectangular box into it.

As some sort of last measure to keep the mage unconscious and tactical strategy for their retreat, the blonde girl kicked the unconscious mage towards the incoming tide of soldiers and then run away dragging the boy with her.

The soldiers predictably stopped momentarily before splitting into groups that will continue pursuing of the escaping mages, those that will help the town's people and those that would detain a group of criminals that was surrendering upon the military's arrival.

The strangest thing was the card and small box; on the card was a hastily written apology letter, "Sorry". Then the box, it was filled with jewels, more that enough to help repair the entire port town of the damages cause by the said mages themselves.

In the end, the said mages got away. But the military, expressed that they would be caught should they try to destroy the town again, though the military was thankful that the mages left some repair money and compensation for the damages.

-End of the Report-

"Hmm… this is indeed strange", said Org, 2nd seat within the Magic Council's ranks.

"I must say that while Fairy Tail did damage the town, their actions of subduing a criminal and giving the town compensation for the damages are… a good thing." Ultear added.

"Hmm… they would always pay for the damages, so it's not that surprising. What's surprising is the girl. Maybe she's a new recruit?", Yajima suggested, looking to support Fairy Tail from inside the council.

The suggestion caused them to talk among themselves, thinking of the implications and changes it would cause to Fairy Tail, though they also thought that another destructive mage was added to already destructive guild.

"Fairy Tail is home to many talented mages, a bit destructive, yes but the point is; what if this 'new recruit' could at least change Fairy Tail, help them even, like how she did in the port town." Yajima added more, trying to move the council to see the brighter side of Fairy Tail.

That made the council ponder, they knew that it would take time but if it's true…

"Then I suggest that we let them be and see what would happen next. After all, those idiots just got more interesting", Siegrain ended the discussion.

* * *

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy excitedly flies around in front of Lucy.

"Hmm… its big", Lucy said impressed only for a little bit, after all, she was used to the 'bigger' and 'stronger' guild version after this one was destroyed during the Phantom skirmish; though Lucy did feel a bit of nostalgic and a sense of 'home' from it. After all, all her journeys started from here.

Natsu and Happy sweat drop at Lucy, they knew that she was only impressed for a little bit. Natsu was about to give a piece of his mind to Lucy, so that she could become more impress when a wave of feeling washed over him and Happy. Both of them looked at one another then at Lucy who was now smiling while she looked at the guild, no need to impress her; Lucy already felt at home or at least that how they feel she felt. They both shrugged and Natsu kicked the door open.

"We're back!"

The duo was immediately greeted by the people of the guild. Lucy took her time and looked around, people were laughing, eating, looking at the mission board and there's even people making new friends to form teams.

Lucy was looking around when she saw Wakaba playfully courting Mira with his heart shape smoke. Though the next thing that happened made her laugh lightly as to not attract the attention of the whole guild to her; Mira replied to Wakaba's courtship by changing her face into that of Wakaba's wife, while reminding him that he has a wife, Wakaba broke down crying while his friends laughed at his expense. Mira then notice Natsu and greeted them.

Lucy felt her heart warmed up, she was seeing her family again; all of them alive and well, she felt happiness welled up within her steadily increased that an aura was subtly spreading around. No one would notice it, not until later when Natsu and Happy would go around telling people how awesome Lucy was in battle.

Some nightmarish memories began to surface again, but before it could gain any momentum to take over her emotions; she has already stomped on it, hard, by remembering everyone's smiles. She doesn't need to be reminded of what happened, because it was already burned into her mind and soul, and it was the reason why she was here again, it was to prevent anything from taking away the smiles of her love ones.

* * *

As soon as they completely entered the guild, Natsu was already on a sprint and gave a flying kick towards another guild mate, who gave them the 'fake information'; rumours, was what he said and it was Natsu who jumped into conclusion. The two began to fight and before anyone knew what happened they are all fighting one another. Happy served to escalate things when he was sent flying into more faces of more guild members.

Lucy just continued to watch everyone fight each other; she knew that in the back of her head, was that she was seeing her family battle dark mages and die for her sake. Lucy gripped her hands tightly and her eyes began to hollow.

But as she began to cave into her emotions; luck has saved her once again. Gray called out, he was right beside her and it served to distract Lucy from her reverie. Lucy breathe a sighed of relief and silently thank Gray for it.

Cana then reminded Gray to wear clothes, while complaining about how undignified men are for their habits; though she herself is pretty much on the same boat at how she drinks her alcohol. Then Elfman appeared stating how men should leave the talking to fist because it was 'manly' that way. He didn't even last two seconds against Natsu and Gray.

Lucy was really in love at how her guild does things and most their attics, this gave her more confidence boost that she was doing the right thing. But before she could continue her line of thoughts, another voice came from behind her. Lucy didn't need to turn around to tell who it was; in fact she was really glad she didn't. She just felt numbed, but it was better this way rather than jumped at Loke and crushed him in a 'bone shattering hug' or maybe a 'regulus impact' for being a selfish lion. Everything Loke did was for her and she would never forget it.

As Lucy continued to look around, another mage came up behind her; it was none other than the guild's barmaid, Mira.

"Ara, a newcomer?", Mira smiled as she called out to Lucy.

"Oh! Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed, barely avoided in calling her by the nickname, 'Mira'.

"Hi, nice to meet you; though you don't seemed really surprise or worried by the entire ruckus around here." Mira greeted Lucy and look around before returning to look at Lucy. In fact, Mira already felt something was off about the girl in front of her, though she did feel it to be non-threatening. The feeling was warm and loving yet there was longing, loneliness and sadness. It made no sense to Mira at the moment but she's determined to help.

"Hehehe… well I did kind of expected this, from what I've read about the 'destructive nature' of the guild and the fact that I had to dodge pieces of food from Natsu and Happy while they were eating; so yeah, I think I'm prepared." Lucy knew how sharp Mira can be and was really glad she learned how to do acting, courtesy of a 'Lamb/Ram Spirit' of hers.

"Oh my…" Mira was at a lost. The girl in front of Mira had just given Natsu and Happy food yet the two showed no manners while eating. Another thing was the fact that the girl seemed to have already made conclusions of what their guild is, though she told herself that the girl wasn't that far off.

"Oh yeah! My name's Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy suddenly remembered that this Mira never got her name. She really needed to get her head on the present or bad things will happen.

Mira never got to say anything when her world turned upside down and landed on her back to the wooden floor. She felt something press on top of her and found Lucy, who was shouting something at the fighting mob, though she was sure Lucy would be unheard by the crowd. Mira then looked to the her right and found Elfman with several other bottles of beer flying in that direction, then she realized that Lucy has pushed her out of the way; if she had remained where she was, Mira was sure she would have been hit and injured. Another thing she realized was how fast Lucy's 'reaction time' and how protective she seemed to be.

For Lucy's part, she has gotten accustomed with being protective to her people; added to this was her 'reflex or instinct' training, which served to enhance her already caring nature. Everything happened so fast that even she was a bit baffled by it. Lucy then turned and shouted at Natsu and Gray, though they didn't really hear her. Lucy looked below her and found Mira staring at her, she just sighed and helped Mira up; Mira gladly took the hand and found them 'rough'? Mira the subtly look at the hand and tried to get a feel of it, and there it was, she just kept quiet about it.

As soon as they got up from the floor, Lucy once again grabbed Mira by the waist and move to her left, successfully evading a flying naked man named Gray. Gray found Lucy and Mira; he then turn to Lucy,

"Miss, would you lend me your panties?"

"As if!" Lucy replied by hitting Gray with a 'harisen' (slapping fan), which she instantly pulled from her 'storage'. Loke then grabbed Lucy bridal style saying something about 'men with no delicacy', before he was sent flying by Elfman who was shouting about 'men and fist'. Natsu arrived at the scene and kicked Elfman for being in his way. And Happy just flew around dodging and saying 'aye' here and there. In the end Lucy just stood up again and dusted herself as if it was a normal occurrence.

Mira was really surprised by how calm Lucy was all after that had happened. She also noted how Lucy responded to Gray and Loke involving her; while Lucy did hit Gray, she saw Lucy 'smiling', that 'smile' also found its way when Loke tried to carry her. Then it dawned to her that Lucy was enjoying this, she was actually having fun in all the chaos happening around them. But before Mira could ponder more, a magic circle appeared, she looked at Lucy and was even more surprised; Lucy has gotten a hold of Happy and was petting him while watching magic circles that was appearing here and there, with uncaring and relaxed expression, as if she wasn't alarmed for her own safety should a full blown magic fight begins.

Cana has reached her patience limit and activated her magic. Soon enough, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Natsu and other people of the guild began activating their magic as well. But before anyone could go any further, a giant foot stomped on the wooden floor, stopping everyone before anymore damage was caused to his guild.

"Stop this, you fools!"

* Silence and coughing *

Lucy just grinned, and was shaking slightly; she was trying to suppress a laughter that almost came out at the guild's reaction.

Mira saw Lucy shaking and found her to be struggling to contain a laugh, though surprise that Lucy could remain calm after seeing a giant; Mira decided to greet the giant that was their master.

"Oh my… you were here, master?"

"Yeah"

Lucy turned around and raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Mira for her part was already anticipating how Lucy would react and expected it. Mira has already concluded that Lucy may have seen something more than a giant if she was reacting less than those who saw it for the first time.

Everyone dispersed from fighting and began helping out one another. It was only Natsu who predictably declared himself to be the winner; only to be stomped by the giant's foot. Then the giant turn from Natsu to Lucy.

"Hmm, a newcomer, are we?" declared the giant.

"Yes! My name's Lucy!" Lucy replied shouting at the giant. Everyone was just as surprise as their master that Lucy was not scared of a giant staring down on her.

The master then dispelled his magic and turned into a small old man; though he was baffled that Lucy never once shrieked in surprise by his magic, Master Makarov hid it well.

"Nice to meet you~!" Master Makarov greeted while raising his right hand to greet. Lucy replied with a 'smile' to him, he immediately knew something was off about the smile but just like Mira, he wouldn't say anything about it. Mira just stood back watching the exchange with a smile.

* * *

Master Makarov then jumped from the first floor to the second floor's railing, though he missed for a bit and hit his head before painfully climbing up to stood in front of everyone. Everyone was tense and looked up to their guild master, after making sure that everyone was looking at him; he began his 'speech',

"You fools have done it again."

"Look at all this documents the council sent me", the master waved it to everyone;

"It's all complaints"

"All you fools do is making the magic council angry at me!" Master Makarov complained to his guild.

"However," the master added. Lucy just looked on and slightly smiled at hearing the master speech, it's been awhile since she last heard something that is not related to war.

"Screw the Council!" the Master added more dramatic effect by lighting the documents on fire then threw it away. Natsu jumped into the air and grabbed the burning papers to eat the fire.

"Listen up!"

"The power to overcome reasoning came from reasoning itself."

"Magic is not some miraculous ability."

"It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us and the spirit that flows within nature itself, creating an embodiment of physical form."

"It uses a lot of mentality and focus."

"In fact, pouring out of ones entire soul is Magic!"

"None can improve in their magic if they are mindful of the watchful eye from above."

"Do not fear the fools of the Council."

"Follow the path you believe in and do whatever you think is right!"

"That is what it meant to be a Fairy Tail mage!"

Master Makarov rallied everyone and made the 'Fairy Tail sign'; everyone was jumping and doing the sign. They are happy and smiling; they took the master's word of wisdom to heart.

Lucy watched on as everyone jumps in joy with all their smiling faces, Happy flew into the air and began circling around to indicate that he too was celebrating. After that a party ensue, all the while Lucy looked on and smiled, happy that her family was clear of burden; for now.

* * *

Lucy was on the bar and getting her stamp from Mira.

"Where would you like it?" Mira said smiling because she finally confirmed that Lucy was joining Fairy Tail; Mira for the most part is really interested and wants to get to know Lucy, she has a gut feeling that they were going to be good friends.

"Here, on the back of my right hand", Lucy excitedly requested to Mira for several reasons; one is that she has been wearing an 'illusion magic' on the back of her hand, two and possibly the real reason for Lucy's excitement is that she can finally and officially be counted as part of 'Fairy Tail' family. There are other reasons but Lucy is content for the time being.

"Here you go, with this you are also now a part of Fairy Tail." Mira happily did as requested.

"Whoa! Natsu! Look! I got Fairy Tail's mark now!" Lucy happily skipped towards Natsu and showed him the mark.

"Whoa! Amazing! Good for you Luce!" Natsu readily agreed with Lucy with Happy jumping in joy as well.

"Aye!"

Lucy felt genuine happiness at that, not like the last time when Natsu teased her that he was uninterested. Mira was looking from the bar when she felt emotions surge through her; she felt it coming from her guild mark and traced it to Lucy. Mira doesn't know how she traced it but somehow she just felt happy at the sight where Natsu, Happy and Lucy were complimenting and smiling at one another.

* * *

"We're going on a job. You want to join? It's going to be your first job too" Natsu offered with Happy nodding his head towards Lucy clearly wanting her to join as well.

Lucy was stunned. She was speechless. Natsu and Happy just readily offered her to join them, granted it wasn't a formal team invitation but still… Lucy just felt like crying then and there but she held it; she was about to reply when another voice from the counter cut her off.

"Has my dad returned yet?" Little Romeo asked Master Makarov.

"You are getting annoying, Romeo"

"If you're a son of a mage, then trust your father and wait patiently at home." Master stated calmly.

"He said he'd come home in 3 days, but he hasn't come home in a week." Romeo said worriedly, he was on the verge of crying.

"Hmm… the job was on Mt. Hakobe, if recall?" Master said with a thoughtful expression.

"Please it's not that far away! Please go out and look for him!" Romeo pleaded.

"Your dad's a mage! There's no mage in this guild that cannot take care of themselves!" Master reasonably countered Romeo.

"Go home and drink some milk or something!"

"Idiot!" Romeo went and punched the master on the face before running out of the guild.

* Crack *

"Lucy, sorry but I have something to take care of." Natsu forcibly returned the request back to the board digging a crack into it. He then proceeded to leave and along with Happy.

Lucy nodded in acceptance and went to the bar to hear what Mira has to say.

"Must be hard on him" Lucy began as she sat on the stool.

"The master's words maybe harsh but he's actually worried", Mira sadly said while fixing some bottles. Elfman left the bar to a table to talk to some guild mates.

"Master, you sure this is alright? He's going to save Macao, you know" Nab told the master.

"That's why he's still a kid" another guild member said.

"All this is going to do is hurt Macao's pride." Nab added.

"No one can decide what others should do with their lives; just leave him be!" Master wisely stated.

"…" Lucy said nothing and looked down her drink, but her eyes reflected a bit showing to be less than brighter than usual.

Mira looked at Lucy and felt her heart tightened. Lucy looked as if in deep thought of pain, she decided to explain why Natsu was acting the way he did, though Mira was sure Lucy already knew it.

"Natsu saw himself in little Romeo"

Mira subtly looked and found Lucy stopped tracing her finger on the drink, she got her attention; she continued,

"The same thing happened to Natsu, you see"

"Natsu's father left and never came back. Though Natsu's father was more of a poster parent since Natsu was only found on the forest. Not to mention, he's a dragon." Mira slowly and sadly said as she turned to look at Lucy, who continued to look down on her drink.

"The dragon was Natsu's father and parent. He learned words, education and magic from him. But, one day, the dragon just disappeared from Natsu." Mira fully turned to Lucy.

"I see; so that's Igneel." Lucy silently added but Mira heard her.

"Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel again someday. Don't you think it's cute of him?" Mira cheerfully added the last bit to lighten the mood, but notice that Lucy wasn't cheered; this made her worry.

Lucy was in deep thought, she was seeing the final moments of Natsu with Igneel; the father and son; that has always been together, but unable to see or talk to one another. It was a deep scar on Natsu and Lucy would be damned if she let that happen again. Unknown to her was that the glass she was holding was beginning to crack and little bits of magic was leaking from her. Luckily, the only people to see it were the Master and Mira who was now starring with wide eyes. Mira notice Master was giving her a sign to continue what she was saying.

"All of us mages of Fairy Tail are carrying something with us; wounds, pain or… suffering… even I as well" Mira sadly added as she shook a little.

As Lucy heard everything Mira said, a fire within her burned anew. Her eyes that were hollowed came back to life with vengeance, feelings of determination filled her very being and passed it to everyone, though they would not be aware of it; it was there. Both Master and Mira were surprised by the sudden change on Lucy but before any of them could ponder, Lucy was already on Mira's back. Lucy gave Mira her support by embracing her from behind, there was no word needed, the message was conveyed by that single act;

'I understand what you feel and I am here to support you'.

By the time Mira processed what had happened Lucy was already out of the door, running to catch up to Natsu and Happy; full on the intent of making a change and helping her family. Mira and Master exchanged glances, unable to believe what had just happened. But one thing was for certain for Mira; Lucy understood pain better than anyone, better than even her. She embraced herself as she felt the warmness of Lucy's heart deep within her; a childish giggle was heard along with another wave of love and caring feeling washed over her.

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**:

"Hmm… A bit shorter than I anticipated."

Oh well! Anyway, here you go! Another Chapter Done!


	4. Ch 3: Macao, Plue and Team Natsu

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: there will be a lot here that may suggest Lucy to be OP. I implore you to do research on 'Eclipse Taurus' to base Lucy's power level, or at least the one you will read on this chapter.

**Note 2**: Lucy's powers came from 'chapter zero', if you read my prologue you will understand why she's powerful, but by no means she's invincible; she's just fighting some 'Really Low Level Enemies'.

**Another thing to note**: think of a game where you need to power level your character. Then make the same character to 'Level 100', and then go back to 'Level 1' enemies. Now you have an understanding why Lucy appears to be so powerful.

**Last note**: there will be something like question and answer below; the part of **Author's Note 2**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Macao, Plue and Team Natsu ('The Beginning' –Lucy)

**Location**: Road to Mt. Hakobe, near Magnolia Town

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he continued to prone on his seat, his 'motion sickness' in full effect. Happy was smiling, content on sitting on the wooden floor.

"I've decided to help out. But still, you sure can't handle transportation, can't you?" Lucy giggled for a bit as she looked at Natsu's pitiful state, and to think Natsu was 'that'; Lucy just sighed and took her thoughts away from the bad memories.

"Ah! You're laughing!" Natsu suddenly said but was cut off when he felt the carriage rocked; unable to counter anymore he plomped down on his seat and wished more for the ride to stop soon.

"Happy, please move a bit. I'm going to help Natsu a little bit." Lucy smiled at Happy who flew to her previous seat. Once she's settled down; Lucy gently lifted Natsu's head and put it on her lap, then she began to stroke his head and hair while humming a gentle tone.

Both Natsu and Happy were surprised at what Lucy was doing, but upon hearing the gentle tone they just relaxed. Especially Natsu, who was now feeling much better and was beginning to doze-off;

"Thanks, Lucy"

Lucy just smiled at Natsu as he drifted to sleep.

"You like him~~!" Happy rolled his tongue at Lucy who continued to caress Natsu's head.

"Yes, I do. I love Natsu, I love Happy, and I love Mira, Master and everyone on the guild. I love the guild, I love my family." Lucy gently said as she gave Happy a 'beautiful smile'. For Happy it was the best smile he has ever seen, the most loving and caring smile to ever exist; Happy felt something stir within him.

"Come here, Happy. It'll feel better together." Lucy added.

To Happy, he was seeing an angel. An angel full of warmth and love, he didn't hesitant nor questioned. He just flew towards Lucy and lay down on the other lap, he felt fuzzy feelings as Lucy began to gently caress him as well; added to this was Lucy's gentle humming and the rides rocking, he fell asleep just like Natsu.

* * *

**Location**: Mt. Hokabe, near Magnolia Town

It took a few hours of carriage ride to get to the mountain. On the way both Natsu and Happy slept on Lucy's lap, finding it to more than comfortable than their own pillows.

Lucy for the most part absently hums as she thought about how to proceed with their current 'quest'; 'Saving Macao'. She thought about taking on the monkey the moment it appeared but quickly discarded the idea; it was cold and snowing hard on the mountain, even Natsu would be hard pressed to fight in that condition; **for now**. There was also the factor that there may be a cliff around and they would accidentally hit Macao towards those.

She thought of doing the same thing as the last time, after all it is cold outside and even she will have difficulty in it plus; if the same thing happened then they would be out of the snow blizzard and not to worry about Macao falling off a cliff. Even if he did get sent towards the hole again, Lucy was sure she can pull him back before he fell down with Natsu and Happy following behind.

With the plan formulated, she came back to reality, just in time when the carriage stopped. Lucy then gently woke up both Natsu and Happy saying that they have arrived. Natsu and Happy woke up and bowed down in gratitude for what they call 'the best ride ever'. Lucy just laughed it off and went outside, luckily she have a cloak now than before otherwise she would be really cold. She then went to the driver and paid him with an added bonus of fire lacrima to pass by the coldness. The driver was more than grateful for the bonus and went his merry way; but before the driver went, he left an offer to Lucy that if she needed to go somewhere he can go, he will take her there as her personal carriage. Lucy in turn thanked the driver again for the offer.

Natsu and Happy waited patiently for Lucy, they are looking around them and calling out randomly to Macao to pass the few minutes time. After Lucy returned to them, they both smiled and went on their way.

"It's cold~" Lucy complained as she began to feel the snow and wind around her body.

"Here, this should keep you warm." Natsu voluntary wrap his scarf around Lucy's neck, though he did looked embarrassed while doing it.

Lucy was more than surprised; she was shocked by Natsu once again. To give her his scarf meant he trusted her. Natsu already trusted her enough, even though Lucy was barely a day old as a Fairy Tail member. Lucy just stood still in shock.

"You love all of us don't you? That makes you part of our family." Natsu turned around as he said that, though he did make contact with Lucy's eye; Natsu couldn't look at it for long as he felt something within his stirred and warm up, Lucy's eyes was just that bright for him.

Lucy also gave Natsu the same 'beautiful smile' she gave Happy and to say that Natsu all but exploded was an understatement; Natsu literary burst into flames and melted a few meters of snow, before he turned around and walked mechanically. Lucy and Happy just laughed at him as they continued to walk the snowy mountain.

The blizzard came harder, as if it was angry that Natsu has melted some parts of the snow. This left Lucy no choice and called out to 'Horologium', Happy and Natsu who was back to normal, found Lucy's summoning interesting and watched in anticipation.

They were rewarded with a 'grandfather clock' and a cute looking Lucy who was rolled into a ball, blanket over her and Natsu's scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Whoa! Nice one, Lucy!" Natsu congratulated.

"Aye! Good for you, Lushi!" Happy exclaimed as he looked on Lucy.

"What about you, Happy? Want to come inside here with me?" Lucy 'telepathically' asked Happy though Natsu also heard it since he was connected as well.

"Wow! Amazing, is that you?" Natsu asked as went he around the 'clock' examining him.

"Aye! Lushi sure knows a lot of magic!" Happy excitedly replied, but shook his 'no' to the offer of staying inside the spirit.

"Yes, it's me." Lucy was cut-off when she saw the Vulcan.

"Natsu, Happy; Watch out!" Lucy suddenly shouted in alarm as the 'Vulcan' jumped from its hiding spot. Natsu and Happy were able dodge to the monkey just in time and thank Lucy for the warning.

The Vulcan suddenly sniffed the air and then ran high speed towards Lucy and her spirit.

"A human woman" said the Vulcan as he sniffed the glass. Lucy just calmly stared out to the Vulcan, before it lifted the spirit with Lucy still inside and ran away.

"Lucy!/Lushi!" both Natsu and Happy panicked at Lucy being taken away rather than notice that the monkey can talk.

"I'll be fine! Just get to me quick! I think I know where Macao is!" Lucy assured the two and told them of why they went to the mountain in the first place.

"Hang in there Lucy! We'll save you!" Natsu and Happy both ran after the monkey's trail.

"Not if I defeat the monkey first!" Lucy said as the connection was cut; she purposely did it since she knew Natsu would arrive anyway. But for now she was preparing to fight. This will be her first battle against a 'thinking or as intelligent as it could be' for a Vulcan rather than a ship from the port town.

"Horologium, please I want you to return to the Spirit world when I say, okay?" Lucy requested seriously.

"Are you sure, Lucy-sama? I can still hold on for… a long time if I sense the magic you have to be correct." Horologium replied, worried for his master and friend.

"Don't worry, Horologium. I'll be fine." Lucy assured her spirit with a lot of confidence in her voice and surged her powers a little.

"Very well, on your request, Lucy-sama" Horologium knew that Lucy hates to 'command' her spirits so she would always 'request' instead. But what surprise the spirit was the amount of magic within Lucy, if that was correct and his master knew how to use them, then there was no need for concern; but still the spirit as worried as he is, will just believe in Lucy like he always do.

* * *

**Location**: Inside a cave near the peak of Mt. Hakobe, near Magnolia Town.

The Vulcan arrived at his home, a cave near the peak of Mt. Hokabe; it was this reason that Lucy and company never found Macao fast enough the first time. Now, Lucy has deliberately let herself get taken by the monkey. She planned the whole thing from the beginning since she was in the carriage.

The monkey just continued to circle around Lucy, hyper actively at that, as some sort of ritual. Then, after circling around Lucy, the Vulcan began staring down on Lucy who was still inside Horologium. Lucy never flinched or screamed; she just told Horologium that it was time. Horologium complied and said his farewell and to call him when Lucy needed anything, Lucy thanked the spirit.

Lucy stood up and 'glared' at the monkey; unfortunately Lucy put too much into it that a little bit of her magic was released. The 'glare' was filled with pent-up emotions since the day everyone of her people die, needless to say it would take a dragon to not be scared by the 'glare'. The Vulcan being an animal and has some instinct in it backed away from Lucy; he was scared, unfortunately, Lucy wouldn't let the monkey go.

"Enhance Strength, 10 percent"

Lucy announced ominously at the Vulcan, before the monkey could move any further; he was sent flying to an ice wall with a flicked of a finger. Natsu and Happy appeared just in time to see Lucy hit the Vulcan with one finger.

"Wow…" both Natsu and Happy just said together when they saw how Lucy took care of the Vulcan. It reminded Natsu of a certain s-class mage that could destroy a LOT of things including the guild itself.

"You two are just in time." Lucy nonchalantly announced.

"…" Natsu and Happy just stared at Lucy.

"Stop staring and help me!" Lucy was already beside the glowing monkey only for it to reappear as Macao.

"Aye!" both Natsu and Happy snapped out of their reverie and helped Lucy with the bleeding Macao, momentarily forgetting about how Lucy took care of the Vulcan.

Lucy pulled out medical supplies from her 'storage' and began treating the wounds of Macao, only for him to grunt in pain.

"He must have fought really hard to get this wound." Happy commented as he helped wipe the blood of off Macao.

"Problably, but he's losing blood; fast." Lucy said worriedly, even though she knew what would happen, she's still scared about her family.

Natsu ignited his hands and looked at Lucy in the eye. Lucy nodded in return. Lucy tightly holds onto Macao, who was writhing in pain from Natsu's fire. Happy moved the supplied so that it won't be in the way should Macao started kicking. The process took only a few seconds but for Lucy, that was almost eternity as she remembered the war.

After cauterizing the wound, Lucy and Happy began to wash off the remaining blood. Then, Natsu helped with lifting Macao so that Lucy and Happy could close the wounds with plasters and bandages.

Macao regained enough consciousness to tell them that he was able to defeat 19 vulcans before being taken over by the 20th Vulcan. He then said that he was ashamed by it and thought of how he should look at Romeo. Lucy snapped for a bit and grabbed Macao by the collar and looked at him in the eye.

"Is dying really worth it if you see your son from the afterlife; wasting his life, brooding about your death and blaming himself all his life for it?" Lucy asked with 'deadly calm voice' with fiery eyes filled of devotions to what she believed in.

Everyone was stunned to silence at how deep Lucy seemed to know about lost. Macao then regained hopeful and determined eyes, one that wants to meet his son and live for his sake. Macao nodded to Lucy and thanked everyone for helping him.

* * *

**Location**: Foot of Mt. Hokabe, Near Magnolia Town.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when they saw a carriage waiting for them below the mountain. When they got near it, they were even more surprised when they saw that it was they same carriage from earlier that day.

The driver said, he believed that they would be able to return alive, that was why he waited. Lucy was really thankful of the man since from the last time, they had to walk back to Magnolia while dragging Macao, granted it was near Magnolia but walking is still hard.

Lucy offered the same treatment for Natsu and Happy during their way to the mountain, which the two gladly took. Unembarrassed of their position, Lucy just smiled at Macao who nervously scratched his cheeks at what he was seeing. He even joked about Natsu and her being a couple which made the smile only wider. Macao just lost it and laughed until he fell asleep.

Lucy looked at the group, before focusing on Natsu; she remembered 'that day' very well, but it didn't hinder her from humming her gentle tunes. Lucy once again vowed; one that was directed to Natsu, though Natsu would never really know about it.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, only Lucy's gentle humming were heard throughout the ride home.

* * *

**Location**: Magnolia Southern Gate Park, Magnolia Town

Romeo was silently waiting; he was also crying. He knew that it was his fault that his father was in danger; if only he didn't asked his father to do something like defeating a monster, he would be still here, and those were on Romeo's thoughts.

Now, things have gone bad to worse as Natsu, Happy and the new girl, Lucy, said they would help in finding his dad for him. He could only pray that they are alright and nothing bad happens to them, his prayer was heard.

"Hey! Romeo!", Natsu called out as he helped the still unsteady Macao on his feet.

Romeo started to cry and charged at his father. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were watching from the sidelines and were glad to see a beautiful reunion of a father and a son. They heard how Romeo apologized to his father and Macao encouraging his son to tell his friends how he defeated 19 monsters.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy began to leave as Macao and Romeo shouted their thanks. Lucy just happily waved back as she harshly put down the memories of Macao and Romeo's last moments together. Lucy began to glow in happiness that she was able to complete the 'quest' without having to reveal too much; and of course for the reunion of a lovely family. They continued on their way to the guild and by the time they reached the guild the glowing was already out.

* * *

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

Lucy, Natsu and Happy have just returned to the guild and were congratulated for their hard work. Lucy just offered her money so that Natsu and Happy could get by since they currently have no money. The two once again gladly accepted the offer and ordered their favourite food. Lucy was about to order as well when she remembered she still needed an apartment to live in.

"Mira, here's the money for those two. I'll be going out to find myself an apartment or house to live in." Lucy hurriedly said to Mira.

"No problem, Lucy. I'll see to these two." Mira said smiling at Lucy more than usual.

Lucy paid it no mind since she was the one who did that to Mira. For now, she needed to get to her apartment and hope it was still unoccupied like before.

* * *

"Mira, where have Lucy gone to?" Natsu asked with a mouthful of fire still in his mouth. Happy was also looking at her clearly interested as well.

"Lucy said she was going to find an apartment to live in." Mira happily replied, her smile doesn't seemed too burdened than before.

Both Natsu and Happy saw the smile and knew that Lucy has somehow something to do with it. They thank Mira and continued to eat their food, ordering from time to time. Mira saw how interested the two are and decided to probe in looking for some good gossip to spread around.

"So… did something happen?" Mira asked innocently, not wanting to scare her possible new source of gossip.

Natsu and Happy looked at one another and thought hard until two light bulbs appeared on top their heads.

"Lucy's really strong! Like she one hit a Vulcan that has taken over Macao and with just one finger!"

"She's really skilled with magic, like her 'Celestial Spirit magic'; she used to summon a fish person! Then there was this 'clock' spirit too! And then, then there was her 'telepathy magic' she used to talk to us from inside the 'clock spirit'; Aye!"

"Don't forget about her 're-equip magic' too. I don't know if hers was faster than Erza but it was fast and filled with anything like ribbons and medical supplies. She also used it to store my bag when I left it to her in Hargeon Town."

Natsu and Happy has gathered the whole guild's attention; they were also curious as to what makes Lucy so 'special' that even a 'dense idiot' like Natsu was able to be attracted. Most thought Natsu and Happy to be extravagating what they were saying, but there were also people who were genuinely interested if what the duo said was true. There are only few people who actually believed, namely Gray, Master and Mira since they already felt it and seen even for a little bit; though in Gray's case, it was because Natsu was his 'frienemy' and knew if Natsu did lie, it was easy to tell.

After the questioning, Natsu and Happy just continued to eat. They are fully content on waiting for Lucy to come back to the guild. A melody of instrument stopped the whole guild. The music was joyous and lively, as if the song was perfectly made for someone; and then they saw that Mira was looking for the source of it on the bar.

Mira found a small rectangular crystal, along the edges was wood with Fairy Tail design and words carved into it. The crystal was glowing as the sound continued to play from it. Then, all of them realized that it was a 'Communications Lacrima Crystal'; they also saw how small it was compared to the 'ball' shaped lacrima.

Mira saw a glowing 'bubble' with the word 'accept', she pressed and a message was played;

"Hi~ Mira, it's me Lucy. Though I don't think we will be able to talk right now. This is 'recorded' message as I am right now probably on the bath.

Anyway, I will teach you how to use that tomorrow or when I have the time. Hmm… oh yeah! My address will be there in the 'bubble' with the book inside it.

If you want to visit, just go to that address; though make sure that 'no perverted' people go to my house, or else…

Okay! Bye now, see you tomorrow! Good night, Everyone!"

* Silence *

No one can believe what they just heard, not to mention the 'lacrima device' that Lucy had given to Mira. They could see Mira tinkering with it, trying to see how to use it.

"Mira! Can I have Lucy's address?" Natsu jumped from his seat and asked loudly.

"Sure!" Mira happily replied to Natsu.

"That's too damn FAST!" the whole guild shouted as one, some of them even fell off their chair.

Mira just smile at them as she hid the 'lacrima communicator'. Another member asked for the address only to send flying by Elfman, saying that going to a girl's house to peep was 'Unmanly'. A fight ensued and through all that chaos Natsu and Happy silently sneaked out, fully intent on looking into Lucy's apartment. Mira just told them to tell Lucy that she was really grateful of the gift.

* * *

**Location**: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

**Time**: Night

Natsu and Happy were running full speed or flying in Happy's case, towards Lucy's apartment. Both of them are excited to see what kind of house Lucy would live in. As they continued to run, Natsu gradually slow downed and stopped. He can smell Lucy's scent around a house or apartment as Lucy had said. Natsu and Happy looked at one another and 'evil' grins appeared on their faces.

Earlier, the moment Lucy was outside the guild, she made a mad dash using 'Enhance Speed' towards her apartment. Upon arrival, Lucy immediately negotiated for the room she was in the last time, though the landlady wouldn't know about it. They immediately came to an agreement, Lucy thank the landlady and unpacked her things from her 'dimensional storage magic'.

It took Lucy less than an hour to unpack; after all the unpacking, Lucy began to assemble a 'pure white door'. She placed it on the wall beside the doorway. Lucy made sure to attach it to the wall and put a sign, 'Under Construction' on it. She then put layers of 'barrier magic and rune magic' on the said door so that no one will be able to open it. Lucy thought back the first time she was given the 'magic door' and to say that she was more than excited to use it was an understatement.

Lucy then 'recorded' a message to Mira, who was able to find the 'Lacrima communicator' once it start ringing. After that she went to bath, all the while thinking of the past hours of her 'new life'.

* * *

Lucy finished her bath but just as she went out of her bathroom, she was greeted by Natsu and Happy who has already made a mess of her apartment.

* Sigh *

"Natsu, Happy; make sure you clean your mess, okay?" Lucy asked tiredly to the two intruders.

"Aye!" the two replied happily that Lucy wasn't angry at them barging into her house.

Lucy just looked at them and shook her head; they were a night earlier than before. She remembered that both Natsu and Happy would arrive the next day in the morning. Lucy just shook her head again and told herself to get this over with, so that she could retire for the day.

"Let me change to my clothes first then I'll see if I can entertain you with something." Lucy told her 'guests' and went back to the bathroom.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other and shrugged. Happy went to the wall to sharpen his claws while Natsu looked around. Natsu found Lucy's book and called out Happy, they were disappointed when they found nothing on the book but they did see notes;

"Meeting with Natsu and Happy"

"Run away from the military"

"Fairy Tail"

"Mira and Master Makarov or gramps"

Natsu and Happy was sure that this was Lucy's plan on her book and were more than happy and excited to read it once Lucy gave them the permission. They saw Lucy came out of the bathroom.

"You guys behaving properly?" Lucy asked as she took her seat on a chair and drank some hot tea; the water was hot because of Natsu.

"Ne, ne Lucy; you have Spirits right? Can you show us what you've got?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Here, I have 6 spirit keys in total. 3 golden keys and 3 silver keys, plus 1 more if I count the spirit that I haven't made contract yet." Lucy wasn't really lying, she could only use those keys at the moment since she would still need to 'reacquire' them again.

"These are the 'Sliver Key Spirits', they can be bought on the magic shop." Lucy said with a bit of annoyance within her voice.

"You don't like buying spirits, Lushi?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Even, if I don't like it. I can't do anything about it." Lucy just sighed and continued on her introduction of her spirits.

"Horologium, the Clock"

"Crux, the Southern Cross"

"Lyra, the Harp"

"Those are my Sliver key spirits, and then we have here my 'Golden Key Spirits'. These are super-rare keys that open 'one of the twelve gates of the Zodiac." Lucy pointed to each one identifying one to the other for her audience.

"The Golden Bull, Taurus"

"The Water Bearer, Aquarius"

"And the Great Crab, Cancer"

Lucy finished her explanation and as expected, both Natsu and Happy are imagining a crab they could eat.

"Okay, calm down you two. Since you're here anyway, I'll show you how we 'celestial mages' make a contract with our spirits. Though I'll say it now, that it's a lot simpler than you think it is." Lucy announced to the two as she move to the open space of her room. Natsu and Happy just nodded excitedly at her.

"I am the link who connects the path to the World of the Celestial Spirits."

"Now; O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate."

Silver and gold light appeared on Lucy's feet as she continued the summoning ritual; not a second as the light shine brightly, smoke appeared.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora (Nicola)"

Lucy then made a cross in the air using the key, a magic circle appeared. In the middle of the magic circle, golden smoke came out; before it turned in to golden rays of light and began to bend and form. The golden light merged and a blob of gold was formed; not a few seconds after blob was created, arms and legs appeared before settling down to the floor. The last bit of transformation is the spirit's colour change from gold to white with an orange cone as a nose.

With the spirit out and standing up right. They finally saw how it looked like and how it was shaking. To Natsu and Happy, they were seeing what appeared to be a failed summoning; but they do not want to make Lucy angry at them, so they just gave Lucy a shocked expression, wide eyes and open mouths.

Lucy just smiled at the two, seeing as they have learned to respect her for a bit by not commenting anything rude; though Lucy wouldn't mind those rude comments from time to time because it was fun times they had in the future or past in Lucy's case.

Seeing as her guests are still in shock, Lucy went to the spirit and hugged it; her feelings being transmitted to the spirit allowing for a much versatile contract.

"Punn~ Punn~" Plue happily hugged back to his new owner as he felt Lucy's feeling for him and other spirits.

"Nice to meet you too; my name's Lucy and these are my friends Natsu with the salmon coloured hair and Happy, the blue flying cat." Lucy happily introduced Plue to her 'Best of the Best of Friends' and number ones on the list of her 'most important people'; though such a list doesn't really exist but Natsu and Happy just have that 'special place' in her heart.

"Punn~ Punn~" Plue happily waved his hand and spins around.

"Okay, from now on your name in Plue!" Lucy lightly tapped the cane nose as she smiles.

Natsu and Happy looked at one another and smiled, happy to see Lucy playing with her new spirit.

"Ah… How about the contract? Like when you can call on Plue." Happy asked as he dances with Plue.

"Normally, I would have to ask questions of days from Monday to Sunday to see when he is available, but since my magic reserves are high enough, we can allow a much better contract that can change as needed." Lucy explained and looked at Natsu who was looking at Plue, who was saying something of 'forming a team.'

"That's a great idea, Plue!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed and looked at Lucy with serious eyes.

"Lucy, let's make a team!" he happily proclaimed to Lucy and Happy who was listening in.

"Sure! I'd love to join with the two of you~!" Lucy replied just as excitedly as Natsu.

"Aye! Now we have formed an official team!" Happy went and did a happy dance with Plue.

"Formation of 'Team Natsu', complete; contract signed and sealed!" Lucy gladly bump fist and hand shakes with Natsu; though Natsu and Happy notice a particular detail,

"What 'Team Natsu'?"

* * *

**Location**: Office of Master Makarov, Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia

Porlyusica stood in front of Makarov's desk as she waited for his reply. She had just finished a request from him to treat an injured guild member, namely Macao; and to say that she was surprised at what she found on the injured man was understatement. So, here she was, reporting it to Makarov.

"I believe you, but… How?", Master Makarov's voice was low at what he had just read.

"I don't know. But one thing is for certain; you will need to directly ask the person responsible for this." Porlyusica replied, though seemed uncertain as well.

"I see… I'll see what I can do… but, if she really does have 'that'... then we may have a 'real fairy' in our midst." Master Makarov just added slowly still could not believe at how such a thing was possible.

Porlyusica nodded to Makarov and left, leaving the Master to ponder on how to approach the delicate situation.

* * *

**Location**: Unknown

**P.O.V**: Unknown

"We may have a candidate." said a woman with long blonde hair tied to a pony tail.

"Yes, we do" another woman with the same blonde hair but not in a pony tail.

Both of them watched and listened to a gentle hum of another blonde with brown eyes filled fiery determination. Yet, for these two, they were easily able to by pass all those defences and dive into the heart of all emotions of another person.

What they saw was a 'violent storm' of emotions yet eerily silent as it made no sound.

The blonde in the carriage harbours a very deep scar that continued to grow every passing moment, but through all that, she still fought and continued to do so; to save her love ones. This is what made her the 'perfect candidate' to inherit the 'stone', and their magic.

All they need to do is wait;

After all, they have waited for 400 years…

**[End of Unknown P.O.V]**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Omake** **Series**: Lucy's Dream – An Alternate Turn of Events

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

A melody of instrument stopped the whole guild. The music was joyous and lively, as if the song was perfectly made for someone; and then they saw that Mira was looking for the source of it on the bar.

Mira found a small rectangular crystal, along the edges was wood with Fairy Tail design and words carved into it. The crystal was glowing as the sound continued to play from it. Then, all of them realized that it was a 'Communications Lacrima Crystal'; they also saw how small it was compared to the 'ball' shaped lacrima.

Mira saw a glowing 'bubble' with the word 'accept'; Mira press the glowing lacrima and was greeted by a splashing sound and humming, sounds like someone is having a bath.

"Mira, can you hear me? It's me Lucy." Lucy's voice came from the lacrima. They were all honestly surprise by that.

"I'm here, Lucy. Looks like you found a place to live in and here I thought about inviting you to live with me and Elfman." Mira happily talked to Lucy. Everyone was stunned at Mira, she seemed less burdened now; and from the looks of it, it was because of their new family member.

"Lucy! If you're living with people from the guild, live with me and Happy!"

"Aye!"

Now all guild members including the Master fell down to the floor. After all, it was 'the dense' Natsu who just offered a girl to live with him. Some people of the guild was now beginning to think that there may be some truth behind Natsu and Happy's story of how strong Lucy was; after all, not many can change a person so easily and it was Natsu who was changed.

"Oh my… it seems I have a rival" Mira smilingly declared to Natsu and Happy. Both just smirk at Mira, imaginary lightning flew into the air as they compete for Lucy.

The guild just made bets on who would win the 'battle' and Lucy's affection. All the while this happens; a voice from a 'lacrima communicator' was unheard, as the three combatants readied themselves for a fight.

[**Location**: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town]

**Time**: Before Dawn

Lucy just reached out as she tries to stop the fight in the guild, though on her dream, she's still in the bath; so that was impossible.

It would be until another 5 minutes when Lucy accidentally rolled out of her bed would she know that all of that was a dream.

_**End? or To be Continued?**_

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**: Questions and Answers!

Key to understand: 'Questions and Answers!'

**Name**: Person asking the question.

**Q(number): **Question and Number

**A(number): **Answer and Number

* * *

**Shidake**:

**Q1**: When will Lucy tell Makarov about how she's from the future and stuff?

**A1**: This Chapter should give you the answer; 'Soon'. (Sorry, I'm not telling; but to be honest I'm scared as to how the two would talk)

**Q2-3**: If the "future" Lucy is the one joining Fairy Tail now, what happened to the Lucy that was already in this time? Did she just like, disappear in a puff of smoke suddenly or what?

**A2-3**: I'm really sorry for the confusion. I should have just said, "Merge", rather than, "Adaptation". The way things are, Lucy from the 'Future' combined herself to the 'Past' version of herself. This way a 'Time-Paradox' is eliminated. **BUT, **this does NOT mean there would not be any consequences. (Again, I'm not telling. But the blondes in the end should be a 'Hint'.)

* * *

**Lizzie2145**:

**Q4**: What will happen at the 'Tower of Heaven' arc? (Will she blurt out that Gray will confess to her?); and the Loki Arc and the Fantasia Arc in fact ALL OF THEM.

**A4**: You mean Lucy blurt out to Juvia that Gray would confess to Juvia?

Hmm… thinking about it, but maybe not; because it would be suspicious as to how Lucy predicted that.

And Juvia wouldn't just buy that, then again it is Gray confessing to her so… Juvia might just go wild at imagining it and buy it.

As for the other 'arcs'; well, let me keep that a secret until we get there. 'Evil Smiley Face'

* * *

Thank you for your support.

I will try to answer questions but maybe not all of them if there are too many.

Anyway, see you all next time.


	5. Ch 4: Dawn of the Ninjas of Destruction

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: Classes are resumed. College is HARD! Part-Time job during Weekends

**Note 2**: I've used a few things from the OVAs.

**Another thing to note: **I've typed too much. (two episodes worth, I think)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Dawn of the Ninjas of Destruction ('face palm' –Lucy)

**Location**: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

It was already morning in the town of Magnolia. People are already waking and busy in preparing themselves for the day; though this can't be said to a particular blonde who was still deep within her slumber.

Lucy had long forgotten how to sleep deeply, the main reason is war; being part of the advance guard that has the duty to keep a lookout for the enemy, especially during the night, takes a toll on a person.

Luckily, Lucy's spirits was able to remedy that problem, at best; only most of it are 'cured'. She isn't particularly 'cured' but at least she can now sleep longer than before, one to two hours of sleep and her best record were three hours before she was 'cured'.

The reason for the lack of sleep during the war was the memory that haunts you during your sleep. The spirits did their best to help Lucy with the problem but then again, it was only mostly cured.

But right now, Lucy is filled with all that has happened to her since she came back in time. The new things she was doing and the changes she was making filled her mind, distracting it, so that Lucy could have her well deserved rest.

Lucy would continue to sleep, or would have, had it not been for two intruding morons; today they will learn that disturbing Lucy's sleep was bad for her health.

* * *

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

The guild has been fully opened and people are going in and out of the guild. They would start drinking and partying or would go to guild to look for breakfast. There are also some who would go to the guild to get some 'job request' and come back when the job is done.

Right now, another familiar sight was in the guild; the sight of those who went to the guild to start a fight. Namely, Natsu and Gray are having their usual brawl at each other while Happy orders fish from Mira.

Today was another normal day for the fairies of Fairy Tail, except they are feeling as if something was missing or someone.

"Hey! Anybody feeling something's missing?" Wakaba asked his group loudly enough that other tables heard him.

"Now, that he mention it. It does feel like something's missing." Another guild member said.

Soon enough, everyone is asking what it was that they were missing. Happy answered it for all of them.

"It's Lushi!"

"Huh? Why her?", Nab asked as he moved from the mission board to a table to drink with another guild mate.

"Come on, Happy. Let's go get Lucy!" Natsu suddenly took his head off Gray's head making him stumble down to the wooden floor.

"The hell, Natsu!? Are you scared that your going to get your ass kicked!?" Gray immediately shouted as soon as he was up.

But before Natsu could reply to Gray's taunt, Mira interjected.

"Natsu, why are you so close to Lucy?"

"Why? Because were partners and a team now. And she's sweet, though a bit weird too. But she's also warm to be around with." Natsu answered Mira as he and Happy made a dash towards Lucy's apartment.

The whole guild was stunned into silence that Natsu of all the people could say something like that. But, now that they mention it, whenever they remember Lucy, they felt warm inside them. They wondered why, but ultimately left it at that; after all, the feeling of warmness was a great feeling for them and if Lucy was the one who gave it to them, then they are thankful for it.

Master Makarov watched his family as they go back to their daily routine but with a slightly warmer atmosphere around them. He really needed to talk to her and soon, after all, he may be old but he too can get curious.

'Who are you really, Lucy Heartfilia?'

He asked mostly to himself and then drunk a glass of beer.

* * *

**Location**: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

Both Natsu and Happy were at Lucy's window, they are looking at the still sleeping form of Lucy. They shared a look at one another and thought the same thing, 'prank Lucy'. Oh how much they would come to regret that idea.

Lucy was still sleeping and can still go for more until a sneaking movement was detected by her 'primary defence' consciousness. Blood immediately course through her vain as an attempt to wake her up, it succeeded.

Lucy was now on high alert and ready for engagement, but since she had just woken up; her senses had neglected to look into whose magic power was around thus forgetting if they were ally or enemy.

* Creak *

The window creaked open, but before the two intruders could react, they were immediately pulled inside the room and was slammed into the wooden floor by a pair of strong hands. Only for the hands to immediately retreat and they heard a gasped.

Lucy heard her window opened, she immediately took action in subduing the intruders. She pulled them into the room and pinned them down into the floor. But when the sunlight shone on the faces of the intruders, she immediately pulled back.

Natsu and Happy were shocked at how fast it had happened. They had just opened the window when they suddenly saw the ceiling of the room. They heard a gasp and looked to see Lucy was on the table with shaking hands. It bothered them to see Lucy shaking like that. Then, it dawned to them that the prank they were going to do on Lucy backfired when she suddenly went on the defense of herself. Why? They wouldn't know.

The two immediately knew they were the wrong ones as they saw how scared Lucy's eyes are. They discarded the thought and went on all fours; they started chanting an apology to Lucy. They never want to see those eyes again, eyes of someone who was in pain for almost doing something to her love ones.

Lucy had calmed down after a few minutes of breathing with Natsu and Happy spouting out apologies here and there. They also took it upon themselves to fan her and heat up some water to make her some tea.

Another minute later and she was fine again, as she accepted the tea Natsu made, though a bit bitter than hers it was good enough. They have all calmed down and silently sit on their places, awkward at what had just happened.

It was Lucy who made the first move; she went to Happy and Natsu and gave them an embrace of warmth. This served to calm the two more and made them breathed in relief.

"Sorry, I made you experience something unpleasant" Lucy sincerely apologize knowing it was also her fault for being too tense and guarded.

"Yeah, no problem; we are sorry too."

"Aye... sorry, Luchi." Natsu and Happy also sincerely apologized.

"Okay then! Why don't we start the day with a question, why are you two sneaking into my house?" Lucy cheerfully dispelled the awkward atmosphere.

"We were going to get you so that we could go to the guild and maybe look for some job." Natsu replied and looked at Happy.

"Aye! It'll be our first job as a team." Happy exclaimed happily but not proud of his lie.

"Hmm… okay, let me take a bath first then we can go to the guild." Lucy said as she stood to take a bath.

Both Natsu and Happy signed in relief that Lucy could change moods almost 180 degrees instantaneously. Then they saw her enter the bathroom, with nothing to do, they just looked around or eat Lucy's food.

* * *

Lucy as soon as she entered the bathroom silently collapsed at the stone floor, silently enough that even a dragon slayer's senses wouldn't have heard it. She hugged herself tightly as she suppressed a tear from dropping from her eyes. She had promised not to cry anymore, but what she almost did to Natsu and Happy made sick to her stomach. She knew that being on guard in a peaceful time was bad but she cannot help it, many had perished from a careless mage who had let his guard down when he was on guard duty during the war.

It took Lucy another five minutes to finally move from the floor towards the bath tub. She found it warm and found traces of Natsu's magic on it; he must have guessed that she would need a bath before going out. She thanked Natsu for that and went in, the water was more than warm enough and felt relaxed by it, as if the water could make her worries go away. But alas, that feeling would be gone later when she left the warm embrace of the water.

Another thirty minutes later and Lucy was finally out of the bath tub. She then looked for something to wear on her list, most clothes in the closet and drawers are used inside the house only, but for jobs and other clothes for the outside was inside her 'magic storage'; after all, most of her clothes are now 'magically enhanced' and are made for war.

Lucy thought of the job they were about to take and found it unnecessary to go for the original route of wearing her maid dress. But she would wear it later to show Natsu and Happy about it, the two loves keeping memories after all.

Lucy found the clothes she was looking, but no one would know it was really armour specially designed for mages. The armour set has a colour theme of white as the main and gold as the secondary colour; though if one looked closely, they would see gold lines travelling and moving around the armour.

The design of the armour is simple yet deadly if you know where to look at; the torso is a sleeveless shirt with a heart kreuz design in the middle. The bottom is a skirt that was held in place by a belt. There was additional belt where she held her pouch of keys and the handle for 'Fleuve d'etoiles', her magical whip from the celestial spirit world. She has a high boots that ended just below her kneels to complete the set.

Looking at herself, she can't help but remember Elie. They have only known each other for a short time but they immediately became good friends. It was part of the reason why she designed her armour like this and the other part was tactical advantage, since looking at her clothes no one would have thought it was strong enough to block a sword for a few times before they broke through.

Lucy rechecked if everything was in place and nodded her head in satisfaction when it was. The last thing she did was grabbed Aquarius' Key and telepathically communicated to the spirit.

"_Hello, Aquarius? It's me Lucy."_

"_Lucy!" _Aquarius began but before she could continue Lucy cut her off.

"_I'm really sorry, Aquarius. I was planning on talking to you this morning but Natsu and Happy barged in. Apparently, they want to do a job now to officially tell the guild that we're a team now." _Lucy knew that she was telling an excuse but have little to no choice since there isn't really any time until later.

"_Fine, but make sure you don't go overboard. Horologium has already informed us that you have the magic required for a better contract. So, if you need anything just call me out." _Aquarius seriously wanted to talk to Lucy; she felt herself more powerful than usual and there were also the main problem of trying to learn what had happened to Lucy, she's really getting worried though made sure Lucy wouldn't know it. Too bad for her, Lucy already know about her and can read her better now than before.

"_Thank you, Aquarius." _Lucy silently thanked her spirit and cut the connection_. _She then stepped out of the bathroom to see Natsu and Happy talking about what kind of job they should take.

* * *

Natsu and Happy has been eating and rolling around Lucy's room looking to ease their boredom, but found it to be unhelpful and stopped doing it. They just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until Happy got an idea on what to do to pass the time.

"Ne, Natsu. What job should we take?" Happy started.

"Hmm… Lucy likes books. So let's choose a job related to that." Natsu said as he looked around the room.

"Aye! Lushi does seem like to read a lot and write too." Happy agreed.

They talk more until Lucy came out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

After Lucy had prepared and fixed herself for the day, they immediately went towards the guild while Lucy balances on the stone edge of the canal; Natsu and Happy tried the same and almost fell into canal a few times. The group happily talked and laughed as they went along their way.

Their arrival was immediately noticed by everyone, mainly due to the sudden intensification of the burning warmth they are feeling from Lucy. They only did notice that Lucy's smile was a great sight and was really glad that Lucy had joined their guild. Master Makarov subtly looked at Lucy for two different reasons, one was official and the other was his still 'youthful' mind. Mira caught the second look of Master and began 'smiling' at him, he just laughed and gulped nervously.

Team Natsu were immediately greeted by everyone as they move towards the bar. Mira was there to greet them.

"Good morning, Lucy. Welcome back, Natsu, Happy."

"Morning Mira~" Lucy replied; though her still sleepy side came out and made her yawn, it came out cutely as the guys were struck down by arrows to their hearts and fell from their seats. The girls just thought that a 'sleepy Lucy' was cute and went on what they were doing. For Lucy's part, she just thought that the guild were being funny and laughed at them; Lucy never really cared for her 'sex appeal' anymore after all the times it had backfired on her or when it just wouldn't work.

"We'll look for a job Lushi, want anything in particular?" Happy asked; as he took off towards the 'Request Board' with Natsu.

"Hmm… Something with books, maybe? Other than that I'm fine with anything." Lucy shouted her reply towards the duo.

"Aye!", Came as a reply from the two as they began looking around for a request related to a book.

"You're really close to them; aren't you, Lucy?" Mira said smilingly at Lucy.

"Well, we are 'Team Natsu' now; we're all partners." Lucy happily replied to Mira.

"Yes, but the way you look at Natsu is like you 'like' him" Mira pressed on.

"Of course I do, Mira. I love everyone on the guild." Lucy clarified to Mira, who was snapped out of imagination when Lucy said 'love everyone'.

"No, what I mean is personally like 'him' only." Mira dreamingly said to Lucy.

"That would be impossible. I've lost my right to 'personally' fell in love with someone." Lucy said silently and sadly as she played with her drink.

"Eh?" Mira said shocked at what she had just heard.

"No, it's nothing." Lucy replied as Natsu came and grabbed her.

"See you later, Mira! Lucy's still got a job to do!" Natsu and Happy dragged Lucy from the bar. They had the Master sign the mission for them.

Mira wasn't able to get anymore from Lucy as Natsu and Happy dragged her away. But she clearly heard it. Master Makarov also did but could only look at the retreating figure of Lucy in the distance.

"Bye Mira! See you later!" Mira was startled out of her thoughts when the 'lacrima communicator' beeped in melody and showed a printed message in the crystal. She just smile sadly, Mira knew she asked Lucy a heavy question; after all, she would have replied the same should their situation be reversed.

"SMILE!" another message popped out and she was surprised by what she had read, it seems Lucy knows her better than she thought; she smiled and immediately felt Lucy's warmth welled up within her. She gladly took it and went back to work.

* * *

Three people found themselves looking at the request board. They were searching for a job that has the reward of 200,000 jewels. The three people were none other than 'Team Shadow Gear', with Levy as the Leader and Jet and Droy as its members.

"Did someone already take the job of 200,000 jewels for a book?" Levy asked loudly.

"Yes, 'Team Natsu' already took it as their team's first mission. It's Natsu, Happy and Lucy if you're wondering who the members are." Mira replied as she carries the plates she had gathered on a table.

"Aww~ and here I was thinking about it. I guess this is what I get for hesitating." Levy sighed depressively.

"It may have been the best that you didn't get the job, Levy" Master Makarov proclaimed from his seat to Levy though everyone within earshot heard him, including Gray who was seating on the bar near the master.

"Master!", Levy exclaimed as she heard and saw the master.

"I had just been contacted by the client; the job had just become complicated." Master ominously announced.

"Has it been cancelled?" Mira asked worriedly since this was Lucy's first official job as a Fairy Tail mage.

"No… the reward has just been raised to 2 million jewels. Or so I told." Master proclaimed with a large smirk on his face.

"10 times more!" Levy exclaimed in shock.

"2 million jewel just for a single book." Droy said shocked of the sudden raise in payment for a single book.

"That's the kind of reward you can get for subduing monsters!" Jet yelled in shock that the retrieval of a single book is comparable to a monster hunting mission.

Everyone were in shock at the news, many were asking what was going on with that mission. Many were also regretting their decision of ignoring the request, including the people who hesitated in taking the request in the first place. This of course included Levy and her team.

"Why was it increased all of the sudden?" Mira asked the master, who just continued to smoke his pipe.

"Well, this just got more interesting." Gray said mostly to himself but loudly enough to be heard by Mira who was walking behind him.

"Gray, look down", Mira gave Gray a nervous smile as she reminded him of his 'habit'.

"Gahh!" Gray freaked out as he found out that his clothes are gone again.

* * *

**Location**: Road to Shirotsume Town

"Thanks again, Lucy" Natsu thanked Lucy for lending her lap to him again.

"You'll get used to this soon, so there isn't really any need to thank me for. Besides the three of us are a team now, we are all partners." Lucy replied.

"Aye! You're the best Lushi!" Happy just happily added.

Team Natsu is now in transit towards Shirotsume Town using the same carriage that they had used to go to Mt. Hakobe. The driver was more than happy to oblige since it was near Magnolia anyway.

"Lucy, aren't you scared? The enemy's a perverted old man you know?" Happy asked worriedly. He knew Lucy's strong but that didn't stop him from worrying for his friend.

"Don't worry, Happy. I'll be fine." Lucy nonchalantly replied. She knew her opponent really well and this would be a better test than the Vulcan in the mountain; though she is worried about fighting Virgo.

Happy left it at that and fell asleep with Natsu. Lucy just went on humming their entire journey as she planed on how to take on the 'perverted mole'.

* * *

**Location**: Shirotsume Town

It was already mid day when they had arrived in the town. Again, Lucy went to talk to driver to tell him not to wait for them anymore. She told him of their plan on looking around when they had finished their job. The driver seemed to understand and went on his way back to Magnolia.

"Thanks to Lucy, I live through the whole trip." Natsu proclaimed as he stretched around, really glad that Lucy was with them.

"Aye!" Happy added as he walked alongside his partners.

Lucy just smiled in reply.

"Come on! Let's eat something." Natsu said as his stomach growled in hunger for being reminded.

"Aye! Then we can go to the client next." Happy said already planned out what to do after their arrival at the town.

"Hmm… I guess we're the same for a bit when it comes to magic." Lucy commented to Natsu getting hungry.

"Really?" both Natsu and Happy are curious as how, though they did have the idea how already. Hearing Lucy explain was something they like, more like hearing her voice.

"It's how we can't eat our own magic. Like you, who can't your own fire; I can't eat mine for more than obvious reasons and one of those is because they are my friends." Lucy happily replied, glad that they wanted to hear her explanation, though she knew that the two already know the answer. The duo nodded their heads in understanding.

They continued to walk around until they saw a 'restaurant' where Natsu pointed excitedly at the shop.

"You two order now. I'll be back in a bit, don't worry. I'll eat with you once I get back." Lucy said as she left to surprise the duo.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Natsu replied as he turned around to order food. Happy followed Natsu and suggested to buy more oily foods for Lucy, Natsu readily agreed to his partner's suggestion.

After a few minutes of waiting, their foods were served and both Natsu and Happy began digging into their food. They just contently eat as they waited for Lucy, who appeared after another minute.

"Did you really have to buy oily food for me?" Lucy announced to the two as she got to their table.

Natsu and Happy had a shock expression of wide eyes and open mouths that their foods were falling to the table. Then they exploded;

"Lucy! Why did you have to wear that!?", Natsu yelled at Lucy's choice of outfit for the mission, which was a maid outfit.

"Yeah! Natsu's right! There's no need to show that 'perverted mole' anything!" Happy also joined into the yelling.

"Shh! Calm down! And hear me out first!" Lucy 'raised' her voice but didn't 'yell'.

Natsu and Happy both calmed down and apologized for reacting badly. For Lucy, she was glad that Natsu and Happy don't want her to be sold short to a 'perverted mole'.

"This is just a show for the two of you. I don't really plan on going there in a maid costume you know. I heard some 'rumors' about him more than once, so you don't have to worry." Lucy calmed the two as she assured them that she was only giving the two of them a show.

Natsu and Happy sighed in relief that it was like that; though they are also happy that Lucy would thought up something like this just for the two of them. They ate for the rest of the hour then they went to the mansion where they'll meet the client. Along the way, Lucy was forced to use her 'Requip version X magic' to change back to her other clothes; this caused the duo to be shocked, after all, Lucy had just used the same magic as Erza.

* * *

While it was true that Lucy had learned how to use 'Requip magic'; hers is a bit different. Lucy can change clothes and weapons in rapid succession faster than 'requip' but the problem lays to the system of looking into which item she wants to change into or use. The creation of this version of 'Requip' was through the use of 'archive magic' and 'dimensional storage magic'.

The wide collection of items within Lucy's storage made 'requip' impractical for her as she needed to think which item she wants. While easy as it may sound, Lucy's thoughts can be 'VERY' dangerous; evidence of this was when Lucy 'released' all of her weapons in the surrounding area during her training, luckily no one was injured. According to Lucy's spirits, her mind is 'unstable' with the tendency to always go to the bad memory lane whenever she concentrates; this in effect made it difficult for her to use the 'normal requip' magic.

* * *

* Sigh *

Lucy just sighed; she knew that both Natsu and Happy would be surprise by it to some extent. She just needed to explain her magic.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, acting as if she doesn't know.

"The magic you used is the same as Erza." Natsu blankly said. Happy nodded in confirmation.

"Okay? But you two know we have a job to do first, right?" Lucy questioned both Natsu and Happy to distract them from her magic, it worked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu jumped and made a run towards the client's house. Happy was flying closely behind with Lucy, who just sighed in relief at how easily distracted Natsu can be.

The run was short; they came upon a large mansion which Happy clarified as the client's house. They knocked on the door and were asked on who they were. They answered truthfully and were asked to enter the house through the backdoor.

"I apologize for what happened earlier. I am the client, Kaby Melon. And this is my wife" Kaby introduced himself and his wife to Team Natsu. His wife served tea to Lucy and the duo.

"Melon!?"

"What a yummy name you have!" both Natsu and Happy exclaimed as the imagine food, again.

"I apologize for the disrespect of this two" Lucy apologized to the client, though she knew he wouldn't really mind.

"No need to worry, I get that a lot around here." Kaby happily replied, before he continued.

"I wouldn't have really dreamed that the famous guild, Fairy Tail, would accept this job."

"I'm surprised a good job like this is still out and available" Natsu smilingly replied.

"You're a young one aren't you? You must a famous mage." Kaby complimented Natsu.

"Aye! He's often called 'Salamander' by other towns" Happy replied for Natsu.

"Ohh! Even I have heard of that nickname. And you are?" Kaby exclaimed happily before he turned to Lucy.

"My name's Lucy. I'm a new mage of Fairy Tail." Lucy answered professionally with a slight nod towards her clients.

Kaby and his wife found Lucy's professionalism and manners to be unexpected but shook his head to get to the request.

"Well then, let us start talking about my request."

"Alright/Aye!/nod" the three young mages confirmed and nodded that they are now listening.

"My only request for you is to find the one and only copy of a book named 'DAYBREAK'. Then burn it." Kaby stated his request.

"So, we don't have to steal it? Then why not burn the entire mansion." Nastu excitedly lit up his finger to show his point.

"Aye! This'll be a piece of cake." Happy calmly agreed.

"…" Lucy said nothing and her eyes never left Kaby. Deep within her was a torrent of emotions at how Kaby could just order the destruction of his father's book. While it was true that Lucy and her father are still on the 'edgy' side right now in this time; she had already planned on making peace with him once he started coming to his senses. Lucy still felt a pang of hurt at being unable to make peace with her father who has died a month before her return. She shook her head a bit and concentrated on the present.

Natsu and Happy had a worried expression when Lucy said nothing on how Natsu would destroy the entire mansion of Duke Everlue. Lucy caught the looks and assured them.

"No destroying the mansion until we get the book. Am I understood?" Lucy made her point clear with a 'low stern look', basically a not too serious look; otherwise Natsu and Happy possibly the Clients would be unnerved by her.

"Aye!" both Natsu and Happy playfully saluted and laughed with Lucy for their immaturity. Kaby and his wife just sweat dropped and thought at how carefree this mages could be, especially at how they nonchalantly planned on destroying a mansion of a powerful duke.

"Anyway, I would like to know more about this book or your reasons for its destruction." Lucy barely concealed her displeasure at Kaby and how he thought of his father; but she just immediately reminded herself that Kaby still doesn't know about the magic casted on the book.

"Who cares? Its 200,000", Natsu gave his come opinion. Happy just looked left and right, switching on who's talking.

"No, its 2 million jewel. I'm willing to pay that much for that one book's destruction." Kaby stated just how much he's willing to pay for the mission.

"Two Million!?", Both Natsu and Happy yelled in shock. Lucy just calmly took it to stride with wide eyes as to show that she's also surprise; she's using her 'acting ability'. After all, Lucy already knew about this and wouldn't really be that surprised anymore.

"Oh, you weren't aware of the increase?" Kaby inquired.

Natsu and Happy was burnt out in calculating how much will each person of their team get. They never reached a division and just totally melted down. Kaby sweat dropped at the two and tried to calm them, he turned to Lucy who had adapted thinking and calculating look on her face.

"Why the sudden increase?" Lucy asked evenly at Kaby.

"No matter what, I want that book to be destroyed. That book must never exist." Kaby grimly answered while he grips his hand tightly.

Natsu's face suddenly lit up on fire and then grabbed Lucy dragging her out of the mansion with Happy flying above them.

"Let's go, Lucy!"

Lucy just sighed and let Natsu drag her towards Everlue's Mansion.

Once Team Natsu has gotten far away from the mansion, Kaby and his wife just discussed about the mission and the team that took it.

* * *

**Location**: Duke Everlue's Residence

Team Natsu arrived at the mansion and thought of a plan to get inside the mansion. Lucy suggested that she go in and try to appear as an applicant; Natsu and Happy rejected the idea. Lucy told them that Everlue has weird taste or just plain blind through her made up rumors. Natsu and Happy reluctantly agreed.

"Excuse me~ I came to apply because I heard you were looking to recruit a blonde maid." Lucy 'raised' her voice on the gate.

"Excuse me~ is there anybody there?" Lucy repeated. Natsu and Happy was behind the trees saying their prayers and for Lucy to be careful, Lucy just sweat dropped at the duo.

The ground beside Lucy shook, she was prepared. Lucy already knew that Virgo would popped out of the ground beside her, so when the said maid did came out of the ground; she just stared calmly at Virgo while silently promising to 'rescue' her once the job is done.

Unknown to Lucy was that Virgo was resonating with her 'dormant' key, slowly but surely turning it into gold. Virgo was beginning to feel Lucy's command over her but it wasn't enough to break her current contract with Everlue.

"A maid applicant?" asked Virgo who has flashing yellow eyes and large body, 'Virgo Everlue version.'

"Yes." Lucy's reply came normally and calmly. She was trying her hardest not to jump and hug her spirit.

"My Master, a maid has arrived per your application request." Virgo called out to his 'current' master, though she was beginning to feel the connection between them grow weaker each passing second because of the blonde girl near her.

An ugly egg like man with nose hair for a mustache came out of the same hole Virgo dug out earlier while also laughing in a weird way. Lucy just felt sick looking at the man in front of her as he examined her; she knew Everlue would reject her anyway, so she's already prepared.

"Rejected; Go home, ugly!"

Everlue nonchalantly rejected Lucy. Unknown to him were two hateful glares were being directed at him from behind the trees. Lucy felt the glare and hoped that Natsu and Happy could hold their patience.

Virgo grabbed Lucy by her clothes (Lucy wasn't wearing her maid outfit) and felt Lucy's magic; it was that of the 'Spirit King's', or at least a part of it. She began to feel Lucy's command on her intensified, it was enough to make her gently let go of Lucy back to the ground. Lucy is just slightly confused at what is Virgo doing, though Everlue doesn't really notice it.

Everlue just explained his twisted sense of beauty along with four newly arrived maids. Lucy could have sworn that she heard Natsu and Happy gagging in disgust. After that, Lucy just went away before making her way back to where Natsu and Happy are. She was surprised to find Natsu and Happy leaning on a tree with blue and purple coloured faces, looks like they didn't like what they saw.

"Are you two, alright?" Lucy asked as she helped ease the sickness by patting their backs.

"Thanks, Lucy. But how can you stand there for so long with those… 'Things'", Natsu asked still recovering.

"Aye…" Happy moaned in agreement with Natsu.

"Natsu, one of those 'things' is a spirit, the big maid with pink hair. I plan on liberating her from Everlue, also Spirits can change their appearances so no need to be worried about that; and lastly, no, I don't even want to remember standing near him." Lucy answered their question with a reminder.

"That's a spirit? Wow, she looks strong. Let me fight her!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed excited at the idea.

"Natsu, you do know that I don't want using my spirit like that, right? But if you want to, you can fight her when we encounter her in the mansion. After that, no, no more fight with my spirits unless I'm training, maybe." Lucy reminded Natsu of her love for spirits, but did thought about letting in Natsu during her training sessions if she can plan them first. Natsu for all his power and strength would be a good training partner though she did feel guilty in using Natsu that way; she'll have to properly ask later.

"Aye! What's the plan now?" Happy asked Natsu and Lucy; though he already known what Natsu would suggest.

"Okay! Let's go with 'Plan T'!" Natsu cracked his hands ready for action.

"Aye! 'Plan Take them Head-on'!" Happy excitedly agreed ready to hit Everlue for calling Lucy ugly.

"No, we go with my plan. 'Plan N.T.'!" Lucy countered Natsu and Happy's plan with hers. Predictably, both Natsu and Happy got more excited with the new plan Lucy has came up with.

"Plan Ninja Time!"

* * *

Everlue watched the whole scene, as Team Natsu began to enact their new plan. He was pretty confident that they could take on the new mages invading his property. He laughed at the scene only to yell in shock and surprise; even the mercenaries behind him were in shock.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"Oh! So cool!", both Natsu and Happy jumps up and down excitedly. They are now wearing real ninja outfits; Natsu's color theme is black as the main and orange for the secondary (the edges and neck bits), though the orange is darker and only little bits of it; he have his scarf around his neck to his back. Happy has the color themes of green as the main and blue as the secondary.

Lucy just smiled at the two and changed into her own ninja outfit; a pure black outfit with no secondary color. She also doesn't have her mask on and have her hair tied up in a pony tail. Her spirit keys are on her right hip and her celestial magic whip to the left; on her back was a golden flickering light that lit up from time to time; a shape of a 'wakizashi' (Japanese short sword/katana) can be distinguished if one look closer at the flickering light.

Natsu and Happy are speechless; Lucy looked down right deadly right now. They could only wonder if Lucy could walk on walls or suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. Lucy read their minds and 'teleported' them to the roof of Everlue's mansion.

The two actually yelped in surprise when they suddenly reappeared on the roof of the mansion. They still couldn't believe it and was just so dumbfounded. Lucy just laughed out loudly, not really caring if Everlue was watching or hearing her. She already knows that Everlue would only show up when they got the book.

"Natsu, Happy; come on, we have ninja business to do."

Lucy urged the two and was successful at it. The ninja duo silently sneaked into the room after Natsu had melted the window. Lucy just calmly stride not really bothering to hide, while Natsu and Happy enjoyed playing ninja and continued to stick to the wall. At some point, Lucy found the skull Happy used on her and the ugly maids which were quite effective. She decided to let Happy have it again.

They got out of the storage room and walked down the hall, well, Lucy did; Natsu and Happy crawled on floor. Not half a minute later, the maids appeared.

"Intruder Detected!"

"Eliminate the Targets!"

The four ugly maids and Virgo came out of the floor in front of them. Lucy immediate grabbed Happy and pointed him towards the maids; the four maids reacted like they were scared while trying to be cute at the same time. Natsu just ended their misery by kicking all of them with flaming foot to the faces, effectively knocking them out to the cold stone floor.

Virgo attacked using her 'Flying Virgo Attack' which was a full body press against Natsu. Natsu won in overpowering Virgo and sent her flying towards the other maids.

"We can't have them discovering us just yet. Nin nin!" Natsu said still in full enjoyment of the ninja disguise.

"Nin nin!" Happy copied Natsu while standing on his shoulder.

Lucy just lost it again and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. After her laughing spree, Lucy led them to the library or study of Everlue. Once there she ordered Natsu and Happy to search for the book which they happily did still not taking their costume out. Natsu found an 'ero' book and burned it while Happy found an encyclopaedia of fishes. Lucy just shook her head in amusement knowing the two would find the book.

"Found a 'Golden Book'!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Upaa~!" Happy jumped in excitement.

"You found it. Glad you two were looking seriously." Lucy came up to them and congratulated them.

Natsu and Happy were shocked at the realization that the book they were looking for was already found, saying that it was too easy.

"Let me see that. I want to read it first before you burn it." Lucy got the book and started reading. She heard Everlue arrive but paid no mind to him. Lucy thought of maybe asking Kaby for a copy of the book but decided against it, mainly because this was made especially for a family member, to a son from a father. Lucy just thought of her book and how much Levy loved it; Lucy decided to re-write the book and show it to Levy later.

"HEY!"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie when she heard everyone yelled at her. She just bashfully scratched the back of her head and looked at her surroundings. It would seem that the introductions were over and she was the only one not ready for the fight.

"Natsu, don't worry about the damaging the place. But make sure to buy me time." Lucy nonchalantly requested to Natsu, who has a confused face.

"Come on, 'Twisted perverted mole'. Let's take our fight somewhere else. Or… would you like me to keep this book's secret?" Lucy 'coldly' declared that everyone on the room gulped in fear, except Natsu and Happy who just grinned savagely at the 'wolves'. The wolves are the ones getting scared of the young mages in front of them; unknown to everyone in the room, not even to Lucy, her aura has given Natsu a 'morale' boost while against their enemies was 'fear'.

Lucy calmly walked out a door and went towards the sewage of the mansion. Everlue was scared but his greed blocked his common sense and went after Lucy. Happy was requested by Natsu to go where Lucy was and watch that battle. When Happy was out of the room, the two wolves challenged Natsu.

"Come on, fire mage." the elder of the Vanish Brothers, the baldy in white clothes.

"Oh? How did you know?" Natsu asked curiously.

The Vanish Brothers explained how they saw them through a 'surveillance lacrima' and how Natsu defeated Virgo and the four ugly maids. Natsu actually complimented the Vanish Brothers for observing well.

"So, I guess you're prepared to get your ass kicked by me, right?" Natsu casually stated as he lit himself on fire.

The Vanish Brothers just cockily stated that 'fire mages' are the easiest to deal with for the two of them. They also explained how mages are weak because they never trained their bodies for physical strength. Natsu is neither amused nor impressed.

"Come on." Natsu just retuned the challenge towards the mercenary duo.

That initiated the battle; the bald wolf went on the offensive against Natsu by swinging his 'large frying pan' downwards. Natsu easily evaded the attack but was caught by the star haired wolf that then kicked him across the room, but before Natsu could stand up; the large frying pan came and smashed him out of the room to the main hall.

Natsu was able to back flip in the air and landed on his feet, on Everlue's golden statue's tongue. The bald wolf came at Natsu again and cut the tongue of the statue when Natsu was able to dodge it. Prepared this time, Natsu was able to dodge and counter attack by kicking the star haired wolf.

The counter attack was expected by the mercenaries and continued to attacked, while Natsu continued to dodge. This time none of the Vanish Brothers attacks landed and Natsu just made fun of them for it by making faces at them while also asking them to get serious in fighting.

This served to enrage the star haired wolf prompting him to ask his brother to use the 'ultimate combo'. The star haired wolf jumped on the frying pan held out by the bald wolf.

"Finishing Move: Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack", the mercenaries announced.

"Bring it!" Natsu just got all fire up more.

The bald wolf launched the star haired wolf upwards. Natsu dumbly followed the one in the air. Natsu was caught off guard when the bald wolf attacked him from the front.

"When you look up to heaven; earth is where we'll be."

"When you look down to earth; heaven is where we'll be."

The Vanich Brothers successfully hit Natsu consecutively. They began bragging about how no one has ever lived through their ultimate combination attack, only to be shocked when Natsu stood up again with only a scratch on his left cheek.

"What were you saying about your combo attack? That no one has ever survived it? But I'm alive here and still kicking." Natsu dispassionately proclaimed at the shocked Vanish Brothers.

"Now, get blown away!" Natsu inhaled and breathed out fire.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A pillar of flame charged at the mercenaries, they are prepared. Using 'flame cooking', an ability of the bald wolf, he absorbed the flame column. But they've made a 'fatal' mistake; absorb, transform and spew it back. By turning Natsu's magic into theirs and enhancing it with their own, they have just given Natsu the best meal of the day; fire.

Once again, the wolves began to celebrate the victory only to be interrupted when Natsu began absorbing the fire. The wolves are shocked and hold hands in fright. Natsu completely absorbed all the fire and charged. His magic formed a wing like whip of flames and unleashed it into the enemies.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

The attack ultimately defeated his foe and also 'greatly' damaged the mansion. The explosion from the mansion was seen by the people living in the town and was only surprised by it, if only a little worried.

Natsu just sighed and went to look for Lucy and Happy; Virgo's eyes glowed.

* * *

Lucy just calmly read the book using her 'gale-force reading glasses' while waiting for the 'mole' to popped out. As she continued to read the book again, she can't help but also imagine her own adventures. The times she spent with her friends and her family, all the times lost in the 'damned war'.

She shook her head again and felt the 'mole' behind her. Lucy kicked the wall, destroying it and forced out a gagging Everlue. Everlue was shocked and asked how was that possible, Lucy gave him the answer; 'Enhanced Strength, 30 percent'. She gave no more explanation and watched as Happy gave Everlue a kick to the face, effectively making the man tumble backwards.

Happy grinned victoriously but lost his magic in mid flight. Lucy was able to catch him before he fell to the sewage water, again. Lucy then began a verbal war with Everlue to get Happy up the speed in what crimes Everlue had done. Happy was shocked and disgusted at the duke and his abuse of power.

The duke had enough and went to engage Lucy. He went underneath Lucy and went for an uppercut; only to see a fist headed down to his face. He was hit, but was able to keep the damage minimum. Lucy wasn't even using her 'Enhance Strength' magic.

Everlue attacked again, he bounced off the walls and gained speed which he unleashed towards Lucy. Lucy grabbed Happy from the ground and dodged, to Happy it was like Lucy is dancing and not really dodging. Several more attempts and the duke gave up, he then started another verbal war with Lucy but she wouldn't have it.

Lucy charged the man and caught him by surprise; Lucy's 'normal' speed was already comparable to Natsu's or Erza's but she held back, it was still more than enough to deliver a 'Low powered Lucy Kick'; the duke will probably lose a few teeth and have a headache like he was being hit by a hammer in the head.

Lucy then taunted Everlue, though he was no longer thinking straight he was still able to distinguish that he was duped into reading crap when he should have used his magic to activate the magic on the book.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The duke summoned in a last ditched effort and rage against Lucy. Everlue and Happy are surprised to see Natsu on top of the spirit; Lucy is just mildly amused by it and giggled. The duke recovered from his shock that it was more than enough to make him forget about the headache caused by Lucy.

"Virgo! Retrieve that book!" Everlue commanded… but nothing happened. Everyone even Lucy was surprised by the lack of response from the spirit Virgo. Natsu was prepared to attack but stopped when Virgo did nothing.

"What are you doing?! I'm ordering you to retrieve the book from that girl!" the duke repeated the command while he pointed at Lucy, this time a response came; but it was not something that they all expected, not even Lucy in the slightest.

"No."

Virgo flatly and unemotionally answered back to Everlue. Before anyone could say anything, a golden flash from the duke's hand gathered their attention. Virgo's key began to dissolve into the air and after dissolving, went towards Lucy's key pouch.

Lucy's immediately took it out and looked at it. Virgo's key is now glowing and gold; Lucy began to feel Virgo's connection with her. Lucy didn't care; she lovingly hugged all her keys. Virgo watched as her new master hugged the keys, she was feeling warmth welled-up within her. At this instant, Virgo somehow felt relieved that her contract with Everlue is broken and a more spirit loving celestial mage is her new master.

"Master, we currently have no proper contract. But your magic level is more than enough to command me as needed." Virgo glowed and changed to her 'slim' version. Natsu who has been dumbfounded at what had happened and fell to the stone floor of the sewer. Happy was no different.

"No need, we can have our contract later when we don't have anything to do anymore. You can return to the Celestial Spirit world until I call for you." Lucy all but smiled at her spirit that her aura of happiness is showing. Virgo felt it and knew that her new master would be someone she can give her respect to.

"Very well, please call me when you need me." Virgo bowed and left. She had much to talk about and want to know which spirits Lucy is in contract with. She wanted to get to know her new master more. Lucy saw her off with a smile.

Everlue in rage attacked blindly; it was over in an instant.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

Lucy greeted Cancer who greeted back baffled at how much magic Lucy have and all the while Happy and Natsu goes wild. Happy was only shot down when his wish didn't come true, Cancer saying '-ebi' rather than '-kani'. Lucy and Natsu just laughed at Happy in all good natured laugh. Everlue was already forgotten on the floor with his hair shaved, both on top of his head and his nose hair mustache.

Lucy asked Natsu to tie Everlue then they all left the sewers. She called up more ropes from her storage and helped Natsu and Happy in tying the mercenaries; they just placed the maids, who are still unconscious, beside their master.

Lucy went up front facing the mansion and held out her left hand. Natsu and Happy watched silently and excitedly at what Lucy is about to do.

"Spica Hole!"

Lucy's palm started shining, an orb of golden and pinkish light formed. Then it was released disappearing into the mansion. At first look it seems nothing happened, but beneath the ground, within the sewers, dozens of holes appeared. With the foundation gone, the mansion tipped sideways and sunk into the ground.

Natsu and Happy gave Lucy thumbs up and congratulated her on destroying properties like a Fairy Tail member would. Lucy just accepted it as a compliment but reminded Natsu and Happy that she only did it because the mansion was owned by a corrupt official.

Then they heard people coming to the mansion, the military has arrived. With another note left behind, Team Natsu made their escape silently and ninja like; unknown to them was a kid saw them and would spread the word of 'ninjas' who destroyed the corrupt official's mansion. The word would spread and later on be known as a rumor about the 'Ninjas of Destruction'.

* * *

Lucy changed back their outfits from before they infiltrated the mansion; then explained to Natsu and Happy why she cannot allow the book's destruction. She told them that there was a secret within it that must reach the client. Natsu and Happy just happily agreed to Lucy and went on their way towards their client's mansion.

They arrived at the mansion and Lucy began to talk some senses into Kaby while Natsu and Happy just listened on.

"I know and understand why you cannot tolerate the book's existence." Lucy started as she gave the book to Kaby. Kaby looked at it and then her, listening as to what she have to say.

"It's to protect your father's honour."

"You are Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asked surprising her team and Kaby himself.

"Why do you know that?" Kaby asked nervously.

Lucy pressed on, asking if Kaby himself has ever read the book. Kaby admitted that he hasn't because his own father told him that it was trash.

"Is that why you want it burned?!" Natsu angrily asked Kaby, getting emotional about how a son could burn a memory from his own father.

Kaby confirmed it to Natsu, prompting Natsu to grab him by the collar. Natsu gave his piece of mind to Kaby about how he felt about the whole thing. Lucy just grabbed Natsu and pulled him back, letting Kaby to explain himself.

Kaby told him of his life story and why he wanted to destroy the book; it was so that his father could regain his pride as a writer, even if his not alive anymore. Natsu just silently listened still mad about the whole thing. Kaby proceeded to light a match ready to the burn the book.

"Your father wouldn't agree to this." Lucy said strongly while looking at Kaby.

Everyone was surprised at what Lucy has said and looked at her. A breeze entered the room and blew out the fire from the match.

"It's starting. The book has a spell casted on it." Lucy surprised everyone as the book floated and shined. Letters began floating all around them in a beautiful and colorful display, as they all rearrange back into the book.

"Dear Kaby"

The letters within the book rearranged itself as a book solely intended for Kaby. It was the collection of adventures and experiences Kaby's father went into his entire life.

"Dear Kaby. It was a book written for his beloved son." Lucy said as smiled at the sight; as everyone watched in amazement at the magic before them.

"The real reason why he quit being a writer was not because he wrote the worst book in existence. But because he wrote the best book to ever exist."

"The best book filled with letters for you, Mr. Kaby." Lucy continued to sooth Kaby's mind saying that his father never forgot about him as he wrote the book.

'_You were always on my mind'_

"That is the real book your father wanted to leave for you." Lucy softly said as she smiled at the sight of Kaby embracing the book. Natsu, Happy and Kaby's wife smiled, happy that everything was alright.

"Thank you. I cannot burn this book anymore." Kaby thanked his father for the beautiful gift.

"Guess we don't need the reward anymore either." Natsu happily announced as he and Happy went towards the exit. Lucy just smiled, not really bothered by this anymore; Lucy walked beside Natsu as they left the mansion.

Kaby and his wife are understandably surprised by this but Natsu just explained that their mission was to 'destroy' the book and since they didn't complete their objective; they didn't need the reward. Kaby and his wife thanked them as they left the mansion. Natsu also added that they should return to their real home as well.

* * *

It was night time when they left the town of Shirotsume. All of them are in a happy mood as they walk back to Magnolia; they have fixed a family problem and seeing that, were more than enough as a reward.

Team Natsu laughed and talk about their 'first official' mission. Lucy also told them of some of the stories within the book, which Natsu and Happy excitedly listened to. They stopped for the night and made a camp. They enjoyed their meal with stories and fish, provided by Happy.

Lucy also told them that she was going to write a book. Natsu and Happy excitedly announced to Lucy that they would be waiting for it. Lucy warmly smiled at the two's sweetness and agreed to let them read it.

* * *

Team Natsu happily enjoyed their night camping on the woods.

Totally unaware of the glowing eyes that observes them from the darkness of the night.

The moonlight revealed the watching figure as a black cat standing up right with a wooden staff.

It silently looked on, as it masters' eyes.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Omake** **Series**: Rumors of the 'Light' (Alternate Knowledge of Kaby regarding Lucy)

**Location**: Client's Mansion

Team Natsu run until they came upon a large mansion which Happy clarified as the client's house. They knocked on the door and were asked on who they were. They answered truthfully and were asked to enter the house through the backdoor.

"I apologize for what happened earlier. I am the client, Kaby Melon. And this is my wife" Kaby introduced himself and his wife to Team Natsu. His wife served tea to Lucy and the duo.

"Melon!?"

"What a yummy name you have!" both Natsu and Happy exclaimed as the imagine food, again.

"I apologize for the disrespect of this two" Lucy apologized to the client, though she knew he wouldn't really mind.

"No need to worry, I get that a lot around here." Kaby happily replied, before he continued.

"I wouldn't have really dreamed that the famous guild, Fairy Tail, would accept this job."

"I'm surprised a good job like this is still out and available" Natsu smilingly replied.

"You're a young one aren't you? You must a famous mage." Kaby complimented Natsu.

"Aye! He's often called 'Salamander' by other towns" Happy replied for Natsu.

"Ohh! Even I have heard of that nickname. And you are…" Kaby seemed to have been lost as he and his wife looked at Lucy.

"My name's Lucy. I'm a new mage of Fairy Tail." Lucy happily replied though the reaction of Kaby and his wife were new to her, they both looked surprise at seeing her.

"'The Light'… I've never thought that I would really see you in person." Kaby and his wife both bowed their heads a little when they mentioned her.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy were honestly surprised, more so for Lucy when she heard her nickname 'the Light'; but how? Why? Where? So many questions began to cloud Lucy's mind only to be answered by Kaby himself.

"Ah! I see that you are not aware. I do not have the concrete details but a rumor has it that a blond haired girl with big brown eyes has delivered 'divine' punishment to another 'evil' mage in a port town. Now, another rumor has it that the said mage has begun to see the 'Light' and was beginning to change for the better; though those are just rumors of course." Kaby quickly explained.

Again, team Natsu has shocked faces. Remembering that day all too well, and now, Lucy was beginning to attract attention. Both Natsu and Happy looked at each other and formed a 'plan', a plan to make Lucy's name be well known throughout Fiore.

"Wait! How is it that you would know it's me? There are many other people out there that have the same features as me." Lucy frantically asked. She had no plan on becoming world famous and would definitely want to try and avoid publicity as much as possible.

"Your keys", Kaby answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lucy just couldn't say anything anymore and just took deep breaths and downed her tea. Natsu pats Lucy's back to help her while Happy asked for their job, which was what they came in the first place.

"Will she be alright?" Kaby asked worriedly as Lucy downed her third tea, which was still hot.

"Aye! There is no problem!" Happy replied.

**Later after the job…**

Unknown to Lucy; Natsu and Happy encouraged kids from the town to spread the rumors of 'the Light', who was delivering punishment to all 'evil'.

Lucy wouldn't know about this until they got to back Magnolia; people shifting and allowing them easy passage while also kneeling and praying would certainly be a rude awakening that something has happened.

But that was nothing compared to the guild's welcome; all Allied Guilds' Masters, the Ten Wizard Saints and the WHOLE Magic Council, even the King of Fiore and his daughter were waiting for her to officially make her the number 'Zero' Wizard Saint is certainly too much to take and she knows who the culprits are. She could only roar their names at the absurd situation.

"**NATSU! HAPPY!"**

_**The End…**_

**Note**: I was actually typed this first (until before the 'Later after the job…'). But then I remembered that Lucy was only a 'new' member, so I scrapped it and turned it into omake. Though I did plan on spreading rumours personally regarding Lucy; it's just too early for that.

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**: Questions and Answers!

Key to understand: 'Questions and Answers!'

**Name**: Person asking the question.

**Q(number): **Question and Number

**A(number): **Answer and Number

* * *

**Guest**:

**Q1**: Did you know Grey vowed to kill E.N.D/Natsu? He doesn't even know who END is!

**A1**: I know Gray vowed to kill E.N.D.

This is AU story, that will readjust as the anime and manga goes on.

In this story, War broke out and everything is dying. Gray at some point learned that Natsu is E.N.D. (I'm pretty sure that will happen in the manga later on when the enemy revealed that Natsu is E.N.D and everyone is shocked by it)

Would you be able to kill a friend just because he is E.N.D?

While granted that everything happened because of E.N.D; Does Natsu know about him being E.N.D since the beginning? Can you kill a person who knows nothing about himself until later?

Please think of 'Ultear's dilemma' when she tried to kill 'Present Rogue'; 'it was so that all the destruction would be prevented from happening.'

She tried to kill an innocent person who knew nothing of what happened in the future and why he became like that.

Then compare it to Gray and Natsu's situation.

* * *

Hmmm… I think this is all for now.

Thank you again for reading.


	6. Ch 5: Gray, Erza and Aquarius

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: First off, I am sorry for the really long delay. This Chapter gave me a massive headache!

**Note 2**: Burnt out. My sister warned me about this but… I didn't listen. I may take it slowly from now on, as you can see I just finished this chapter. I just hope it wouldn't take me months to finish the next ones.

**Another thing to note**: I want you to be open minded about Lucy's abilities; most of them were trained into her by her spirits. Some of those abilities were accessible to her when she got a '_piece of the Celestial spirit's soul'_.

**Spoiler Alert**: If you have read through the latest chapters of Fairy Tail, you already know that Lucy got train by her spirits to use their abilities. With that said, I think it is okay to say that 'Fanfic Lucy' got more abilities and had become more powerful than the 'canon Lucy'.

Anyway, to the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro, does.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Gray, Erza, Celestial Spirits and Aquarius ('gulped'–Lucy)

**Location**: Forest Path to Magnolia, near Magnolia Town

Team Natsu had been walking for an hour now since they had woken up. They had camped in the woods for the night to rest and because it was dangerous to travel in the dark. After their rest, Team Natsu felt refresh and filled with energy for the new day; they didn't know that Lucy had something to do with it.

Their walk is filled with happy chatter and laughs as they exchanged stories, mainly Natsu and Happy telling stories to Lucy of their childhood. Lucy knew this from the future and made sure to dodge touchy subjects; as Lucy thought about memories, she began to remember Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. She would have to be prepared for when they 'invade' Edolas; it doesn't hurt to be prepared after all.

They reached a swamp where Lucy used her control over water to part it for Natsu and Happy. The two being really grateful for it, while Lucy used her 'levitation magic' to float on top of the mud; both magic were given to her from 'Aquarius' by the Celestial Spirit King when she fought against Tartarus.

It hurt Lucy to sacrifice one of her friends, an important friend since her mother's death, during the battle but at the time she had no choice. As they walked through the forest, Natsu and Happy noticed a feeling of hurt within their hearts, knowing who it came from they turned to see Lucy in deep thought with waning eyes.

Lucy was so deep within her thoughts that she didn't feel her emotions being felt by Natsu and Happy or her Spirits. She was only snapped out of her reverie when Natsu shook her shoulder and looked at her in the eye. Lucy immediately felt her own emotions and tuned them down until they were none existent anymore.

Both Natsu and Happy sighed in relief when they were able to feel the warmness within their hearts return. No one would know it but only Natsu and Happy are attuned enough to feel the pain and hurt Lucy is feeling; Lucy's spirits could feel her emotion because she's their source of magical strength whenever they are summoned to the human world.

On the Celestial Realm, the Celestial Spirits could only look at each other worried for Lucy. They all felt Lucy's emotions and Aquarius was certain that she is somehow connected to this. Being one of closest to Lucy, Aquarius sent a pulse of magic through their connection. She was not surprise anymore when Lucy sent a reply; content that Lucy received her message, Aquarius went back to where Scorpio was and waited there until Lucy called for her.

* * *

After Lucy had replied to Aquarius, she immediately summoned Plue, who upon arrival went on a spree of 'Puun~ Puun~~'. Lucy clearly understood Plue being worried about her, so to reassure the spirit that she was okay. She hugged Plue and began petting his head, Plue just sighed relaxed and content; his worries forgotten, for now.

Natsu and Happy looked at one another and shrugged before continuing their journey with Lucy beside them silently humming and petting Plue. They made it to solid land a few minutes later where upon stepping onto it; Lucy released her control over the murky water. Lucy saw Natsu and Happy watched in amazement at the reforming swamp water, she just shook her head and smiled at duo's faces.

They had only taken a few steps towards the forest clearing when the thick bushes to their right rustled. Natsu immediately dropped his bag and jumped into the bush with the intent of beating the crap out the person who was trying to ambush them. Lucy being alert for anything has already sensed Gray on the bush and immediately remembered that there were enemies in the forest.

Lucy asked Plue to return to the spirit world, which the Plue immediately did just in case there was a fight. After Plue left, Lucy grabbed Natsu's bag and stored it inside her 'dimensional storage magic'. She grabbed Happy, who was flying beside her, to better protect him this time since she knew what's about to happen. Happy just contently stayed on Lucy's arms and let Lucy petted him.

It didn't take long for the idiotic duo to come out of the bushes… with Gray's clothes missing, all of it…

"Natsu and… Gray?" Lucy asked while acting like she wasn't sure.

"Aye! It Gray! And he's naked… again." Happy just happily replied.

Lucy and Happy both simultaneously face palmed at the absurd situation.

"Ne Gray, why are you naked?" Happy asked this time around.

"I was looking for a toilet!" Gray replied while having a glaring contest with his frienemy.

"Why did you strip before even finding one, you jerk?!" Natsu pointed out while also glaring at Gray. "And there's no way for a toilet to be in the forest anyway!"

"And weren't you always disturbing someone when they are using the toilet, you bastard?" Gray also pointed out an issue about Natsu.

"Exhibitionist"

"Talking Matchstick"

Both Lucy and Happy just sighed at the two fighting 'children' in front of them.

"We aren't children!" the idiotic duo shouted in unison at the screen.

"Yes, both of you are like children. And please! Do not break the fourth wall!" 'I' replied.

"Sorry…" Both Lucy and Happy apologized in unison for the whole team; 'I' nodded to accept their apology.

* * *

A few minutes later…

The whole gang can be seen sitting down beside a cliff after their meeting with Gray. Happy who was on Lucy's lap and could be seen fishing by the cliff while also engaging on the conversation.

"I see, so you are also coming back from a job."

"Magnolia Town is beyond this forest, so we often use it as a short cut." Gray explained to Lucy who was helping Happy with the fishing.

"Hmm… could be useful for later when Natsu doesn't want to use a 'transport'." Lucy stated while chuckling at the memory of Natsu and his 'weakness', this cause a laugh from Happy and Gray.

"OI! I can ride transportation now." Natsu indignantly shouted, trying to defend himself from the teasing.

"Only because of Lucy~" Happy replied in a sing along tone.

"Ohh~?" Gray deviously leaned forward in interest as he saw Lucy turned red at the mention of her name in association with Natsu's transport problem.

"Why you?!" Natsu jumped up ready to pounce on Happy when he stopped.

The whole group stopped as they watch Lucy whole heartedly laugh. Her laugh has this tiny chime of bells and accompanied by waves of warm feelings, it also sounded a bit childish but just right to hear.

Lucy let herself laugh. It has been a while since she has done so with her 'family' after all. Her warm feelings were felt by her spirits and they were glad that she was finally able to unwind some of her pent up emotions. Lucy continued to laugh for a few more minutes until she was able to regain her composure and wiped the tears off her eyes. She looked up to her friend and gave them a heart felt smile that promptly blasted the whole group of their seats.

It took the whole group another minute to re-compose themselves especially Gray since this was his first time seeing her 'smile'. Gray turned to look at Natsu and Happy and found them with a smile as well. Gray could only ask himself at how Lucy had 'tamed' Natsu and Happy but 'more' Natsu. Gray shook his head continued the conversation before the teasing started.

"Ahem! As I was saying, I, we, need to go back to the guild now or else we will be in big trouble." Gray ominously stated while standing up and turned around for dramatic effects.

"What kind trouble?" Happy once again took the words out of Lucy's mouth and asked. Lucy just raised and eyebrow to show that she was also curious.

"Erza will be back shortly." Gray simply stated but the effects were immediate.

Both Natsu and Happy are panicking while also looking scared. Lucy looked surprise before a grin appeared on her face, apparently 'excited' at the prospect of meeting one of the scariest person within the guild. This reaction of Lucy scared the trio.

Lucy saw their reaction and told them that she 'always' wanted to meet Erza. This of course prompted the trio to tell her about 'Erza' or what they thought of Erza. Lucy just laughed it off and told them that she has seen worse which cause Natsu and Happy to nod while Gray gaped at her. Gray never got a chance to ask about it when Lucy immediately grabbed Happy and stood battle ready.

* * *

"Force Shield, Full Body"

Lucy's magic shield immediately shimmered around her just as an explosion rocked the cliff side where they were conversing.

Gray never got to see Lucy activating her shield when the 'sand explosion' happened. Fearing for his newly found friend and Happy, he shouted.

"Lucy! Happy!"

Both Gray and Natsu got out of the smoke and came face to face with a group of dark mages. Gray looked at the smoke in worry when he heard Natsu called him out.

"Gray! Don't worry about Lucy. Something like that wouldn't bring her down easily. Also Happy is probably with Lucy right now, so nothing to worry about him either." Natsu calmly stated as he glare at the dark mages.

Gray looked at Natsu in shock. He couldn't believe that Natsu would just dismiss his worry about his two friends just like that. He was about to argue with Natsu when the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Lucy and Happy that are surrounded by small transparent golden hexagons all over their body. Gray felt relieve and breath a sigh of relief but also annoyed that Natsu has one upped him unintentionally.

The smoke cleared showing the glowing shield of Lucy which was an annoyance for the hungry dark mages. They had successfully surprised the mages from their attack if the other two light mages' arguing was any indication. But as it turned out the other mage of the group was more aware that they thought and thus, they are now having a stand off with the 'Light' mages.

Lucy surveyed her surroundings and was glad to see both Natsu and Gray unharmed. She sent Gray a nod which he returned. She looked at Natsu and found him smirking with excitement, no doubt thinking that he will be able see Lucy kick some ass again. Finally, she looked at the small group of dark mages and narrowed her eyes on them; it apparently scared them into blindly attacking her.

The two non-human dark mages attacked her when they felt their 'instinct' badly reacted to Lucy. It was like a look of a predator for them and it scared them that they would be hunted down by this 'predator'. On instinct, they attacked first, intending to kill the predator before 'it' kills them; it was for naught.

The goblin midget begun powering up a 'super powered sand explosion magic' while the chickenman attacked upfront. The chickenman made a swipe at Lucy's head from the side but Lucy easily saw the attack and dodged backwards. The dark mage thought that he have Lucy, he jumped and ignited the staff in flames. He brought it over his head and made a smashing motion towards Lucy.

Lucy saw what the chickenman intended to do and looked… bored. Having the Ruler of the Stars, the Celestial King, as a sparring partner made her able to see different attack patterns; after all, he did literary beat into her unpredictability. Thus, Lucy can see the attack in slow motion. She just sighed and activated her 'Enhance Strength' at 40 percent. Lucy sidestepped the incoming staff and pulled her right hand back, before sending it forward with her index finger in a 'poking' motion. She literary 'poked' the chickenman with force that sent him like a rocket towards the trees, through 3 trees.

They all stared at Lucy dumbfounded, even the spell being cast by the goblin midget stopped. Natsu shook his shock faster than anyone else and sent a flaming right hook towards the goblin midget. It didn't even saw the attack and fell, knocked out from the punch delivered to him.

Gray reacted next and attacked the nearest dark mages in front of him; the twins tried to bring up their weapons to defend themselves but never got the chance when Gray kicked both of them in the gut. They were effectively knockout and Gray turn to attack the last dark mage who had completed his magic, a prediction magic, regarding a 'water woman' problem in the near future. He didn't heed anymore of it and punched the dark mage in the face finishing the battle.

* * *

The battle or more like the one-sided ass kicking was over in record time. The team were able to tie the dark mages to a tree so that they could ask them a few questions. Unfortunately, both Natsu and Gray started to argue once again. Lucy and Happy just ignored the duo and crouch to the eye level of the dark mages. They could hear the goblin midget muttering something but with all the noise both Natsu and Gray was causing it was hard to understand anything.

"Lullu… by…"

The word has caused both Natsu and Gray to stop their fighting and turned to look at the goblin midget. Just then Happy and Lucy pushed the duo out the way just as a shadow hand appeared beneath the now scared dark mages. They all looked on in shock, except for Lucy who already knew, at the tree where they had tied up the dark mages only to be swallowed by a shadow. Natsu and Gray were looking around them to see where the enemy was hiding, only for Gray to confirm that the enemy had gotten away. They all immediately left the area and made a bee line towards the guild, they wouldn't want to be ambushed anymore after all.

A small presence followed the group towards city, it has orders and it will obey.

* * *

**Location**: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

The trip home had been lively for the whole group with Natsu and Happy having a blast in annoying the hell out of Gray. They had been rubbing in Gray's face the fact that Lucy was as powerful as they had first described to the whole guild and they wouldn't be letting Gray out of it soon. Lucy had to restrain herself from laughing out loud just as another tick mark appeared on Gray's head.

Gray grumbled about annoying 'fire brains' but didn't voice it out loud. He has been in deep thoughts himself thinking about what had happened on the forest. His mind replayed what had happened to the chickenman and how Lucy had defeated him or it. The power Lucy possessed awe struck him, the golden shield and then the skill she displayed or if you can call 'poking' an enemy through several trees a skill. He highly doubted that Lucy was even using her real powers but decided against voicing it out; after all, Natsu and Happy hadn't said anything about it either.

Gray was so out of it that he didn't noticed that they had arrived at the guild and promptly smashed through the doors before stumbling inside. He could hear everyone laughing, especially Natsu and Happy's boisterous ones. He also heard Lucy's laughter as well but she did offer him help while still giggling. That laugher was just so heart warming that the whole guild had gone quiet to listen to it.

Lucy didn't notice the whole guild had gone quiet as she laughed. She just made her way to the bar where Mira was smiling brightly at her. Though she did notice that Mira seemed happy about something, Lucy wouldn't know it but Mira was happy about hearing her laugh.

"Welcome back, Team Natsu and Gray" Mira greeted as she prepare Lucy's favourite drink.

"Team Natsu?" Gray asked puzzled about the name.

"Yeah, I know. We were trying to change the name to 'Team Lucy the Mighty' but she doesn't like it." Natsu dejectedly replied.

"Aye..." Happy said.

"How could I like a name like that?" Lucy calmly stated before continuing. "Besides Team Natsu seemed catchy anyway and it sounds strong."

Gray just burst out laughing at the absurd team name they came up with. Happy just ate his food ordered by Lucy for him. Natsu devoured the food he was given and thanked Lucy for it but he did complain about getting a job that would pay them since they really have no more money and doesn't want to keep bugging Lucy about their own expenses. Lucy just hummed in agreement though she did think it was a bit too soon since they had just gotten back to the guild this day.

Lucy was sitting by the bar with Natsu and Happy and was looking at the 'Request Board' beside it. Mira seemed to notice her looking through the jobs.

"Lucy, you just got back from a job with Natsu and Happy but if you find anything you like just tell me about it, okay?" Mira kindly informed Lucy. "The Master is also out today for the regular meeting."

Lucy already knew this but still let Mira re-tell her about it to not be suspicious. Mira informed Lucy about the guilds and their organisations; from the Magic Council to the local guilds.

"The alliances between guilds are important because if you neglect it…" Mira ominously trailed off.

"Those people from the darkness will come and get you!" Natsu tried to scare Lucy about it.

Lucy said nothing but did raise an eyebrow about it. This reaction caused both Natsu and Mira to be shocked since they thought that Lucy would at least be scared or jump in surprise because of Natsu. Lucy just giggled at their reaction and continued to enjoy her drink mentioning Mira to continue.

"Thank you for the info, Mira." Lucy thanked Mira with a smile which she returned.

"Lucy, you're weird." Natsu and Happy deadpanned to Lucy.

"I am, but I am this guild's weirdo." Lucy wholeheartedly replied with a content smile. Everyone on the bar just looked at Lucy and laughed at the reply.

Loke acting as an oblivious playboy offered Lucy to team up with him but upon seeing the Celestial keys she have, he immediately run away. Everyone just shook their head on Loke's attics. No one would know it but Loke did it on purpose; he was trying to confirm something about Lucy and the second contact with her confirmed it.

"Lucy, you are…"

* * *

Natsu and Gray had somehow got into a fight though Lucy did thought that she didn't say anything to instigate it this time around. Natsu was sent flying towards her but she just sidestepped to Mira's side and giggled at somehow it was Happy who got flattened by Natsu this time around. Happy complained about their childish fights while Gray was reminded my Cana about his clothes.

Natsu wouldn't give up just like that, so upon standing up he re-started the fight once again. Lucy just shook her head in their show of childishness while the whole guild laughed. Just then, Loke barged through the guild's main door.

"We've got trouble!"

The whole guild stopped what they were doing to look and listen to Loke. Lucy already knew what this was about and just let it play through.

"Erza is back!"

The whole guild's reaction was of shock and terrified. Both Natsu and Gray pale at this and was sweating a lot. Just then, an armoured boots foot's steps were heard from the outside. Everyone in the guild immediately knew that it was Erza's. Lucy looked on in anticipation in seeing her sister figure while Mira looked at her and smile at her different reaction. Mira happily input to Lucy that Erza was the current strongest female mage of the guild. If anything to Mira, this only served to brighten Lucy's anticipation.

Just then the light on the door way ceased as Erza passed through it. She is currently carrying a large horn of a monster/demon she had defeated on her quest. Erza made a quick glance around and settled on looking at Mira.

"I'm back. Is Master around?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back, Erza. Master is currently on the regular meeting." Mira welcome Erza and informed her that the Master is not on the guild.

"She's pretty as I had imagined~ unlike what was described to me by some people~" Lucy said in a singing manner. Understandably, the trio who was with her the whole time paled at what Lucy was implying. They desperately shook their heads with scared pleading eyes. Lucy grabbed Happy and began patting him while humming a cheerful tune clearly enjoying the horrified expressions of Natsu and Gray.

"Oh my~" Mira added her own teasing at the scared duo; she too was unable to resist the temptation of Lucy's mischievousness. The duo were already shaking and now hugging each other, scared out of their wits at the two out of the three scariest women of the guild.

Erza was oblivious of the teasing happening behind her as she 'talk' to her guild mates about the rumours and news she had been hearing about their guild while she was out. She pointed out several people before finally relenting and shook her head, apparently exhausted in scolding her 'family'.

Lucy took the opportunity to order a drink from Mira while Erza is still doing her 'talking' to the guild. She then heard Natsu and Gray's names came up and had to hold her own mouth to prevent herself from laughing at the duo's comical reaction, the Happy number two. Mira tapped Lucy to explain to her why Natsu and Gray was so scared of Erza, it turned out that even Loke was also beaten to a pulp by Erza when he tried to get a date from her; of course, Lucy already knew about this but hearing those stories made Lucy quietly laugh once more.

Lucy just returned to drinking, suddenly remembering this moment; the moment when Gray and Erza became unofficial members of Team Natsu. Lucy lost herself on the memory lane and tuned out the rest of the conversation, confident that it would just went as the last time; Lucy should have known better.

"Natsu, Gray; I have a favour to ask." Erza confidently dropped the bombed which was heard throughout the guild.

"Ehh?!" Both Natsu and Gray unintelligently replied at the statement, even the whole guild was in a state of shock.

"I heard of troubling information yesterday after I finished my job. Normally, I would have waited for the Master's decision, but I thought of settling this now and decided for myself that we would take it on by ourselves."

"I want your help, both of you. You will come with me, right?"

Erza coolly requested to the duo while the whole guild was in a quiet murmur about the whole thing; after all, this is Erza we are talking about.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Be prepared." Erza ordered as she turned around to leave the guild.

"Wait a second!" Natsu halted Erza's exit. The whole guild expect for Lucy was shocked that Natsu was brave enough to 'command' Erza. Erza herself was also a bit surprised and waited for Natsu to continue.

"I have 'conditions' for this request of yours." Natsu gave a shark eating grin but was also shaking at what he's doing.

"Oi! Stop it Natsu! Do you have a death wish!?" Gray tried to make Natsu stand down.

"I'm listening." Erza was genuinely surprised by Natsu's sudden statement.

"I want Lucy to be on this 'mission'." Natsu's grin got even wider. The whole guild was shock at the request and started re-thinking what they have thought of Lucy. After all, Natsu of all the people vouched for her.

"Aye! I want Lucy on this too!" Happy also voiced his agreement which wasn't really that much of a surprise to the guild.

"I vouch for her as well. I've seen what she can do and honestly, I think she'll be a great asset to this mission." Gray raise his hand as he added his input, he too was now sporting a grin of him own.

Erza and the whole guild were in a state shock that both Natsu and Gray had agreed on something or someone. Erza nodded.

"Okay, where is she? I want to introduce myself to her if the three of you vouched for her so strongly."

Mira copied Happy's gesture and pointed out Lucy who was sitting on the bar, twirling her drinks and was in deep thought. Lucy herself has no idea what has happened behind her the whole time she was thinking.

"Ahem." Erza politely coughed to get Lucy's attention. She had to keep her composed and cool look on the outside, but on the inside was a different story. Her mind is racing through great many things, all of which are related to the girl sitting on the bar. Natsu, Happy and Gray had all vouched for her strength and Erza was inclined to believe them at the moment.

Erza had seen a lot of things, so when Lucy slightly but none visibly became guarded before she relaxed; it sent alarms throughout her mind. She kept herself from doing something stupid since Mira herself seemed to trust this girl.

"My name's Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Erza smoothly introduce herself. The girl, Lucy, became even more relaxed when she had introduced herself and found some… sort of emotions on girl's eyes, sadness was one them.

Lucy was shook out of her reverie when Erza politely coughed to get her attention. She had to restrain herself from suddenly tackling her elder sister figure. Lucy reined on her emotions and put on a happy mood, which were effective in lifting her nearly broken spirit at the sight of Erza. Her emotions immediately changed and felt happy at the sight of Erza. This allowed Lucy to give Erza a happy smile before introducing herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too, Erza."

Erza was hit by the full blunt of Lucy's smile and suddenly felt lighter for some reason. Erza was also entranced by the smile that she stared at Lucy. The whole guild weren't any better, they had all been blown back by the smile and fell a heap on the wooden floor; they heard Lucy giggle at them.

Erza shook her head to clear her mind and offered Lucy the invitation for the mission. She was shocked when Lucy grabbed her hand without a second thought and shook it in agreement. Erza looked into Lucy's eyes and found a burning determination within them; she instantly knew that it was a good choice to hear Natsu's 'conditions'.

Everyone was suddenly snapped out of their day dreaming when Lucy's pouch started shining in a golden light. Lucy placed a hand over it and closed her eyes; a minute later the light died down and Lucy open her eyes again.

"Sorry Erza, but I have to go now. I need to make a call to my spirits since I promised them I would." Lucy apologized to Erza in a clapped hand.

"It's alright, Lucy. It seemed important; we can talk tomorrow when we're on the train." Erza shook Lucy's hands and offered a smile. Lucy smiled in gratitude.

"Natsu, Happy, I will have a really 'important' talk with my spirits tonight, so you're not allowed at my house today, okay?" Lucy requested to the duo.

"Aww~~" the duo pouted at Lucy's request but nodded in compliance, knowing that Lucy don't make request they won't like unless it's important. Perhaps, it has something to do with that strange door they saw but could not open.

Lucy excused herself from the guild and went straight home. Everyone in the guild greeted her as she went out of the guild doors. After Lucy had left, they all turned to Natsu and Happy waiting for them to follow Lucy but were shocked when the two went to sit at the bar and ordered food from Mira.

"What?"

"You stayed. I really thought that you wouldn't stay and go anyway." Gray admitted, a bit shocked by Natsu and Happy's reaction.

"No. Lucy wouldn't tell us to stay if it's not important. We've always been to Lucy's house since she joined, so we know." Natsu explained with Happy nodding in agreement. The whole guild just blinked at the sudden mature explanation.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray and Mira; I want you to tell me 'everything' about Lucy, down to the little details." Erza ordered while looming over their heads.

"Ara~ ara~" Mira smiled uneasily while the other three gulped audibly. The other guild members slowly moved away from the bar, hoping to not get involved; they should have known that this is 'Erza'.

* * *

**Location**: Lucy's Apartment, Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

Lucy ran towards her apartment as fast as possible when she got out of the guild. She had been planning to talk to her spirits since the moment she summoned Aquarius and now, it was possible to do so…

'_That'_ is completed.

Lucy arrived at her apartment in record time and immediately put the locks on along with barrier spells and runes, she wouldn't want anyone to walk in on her, not even the guild. It took another half an hour before she was finished with the barriers. Upon completion, she immediately went to bath to get herself cleaned for the 'formal' heart to heart conversation with her spirits or more specifically with Aquarius.

Even after all this time or no matter how powerful she is now; Aquarius is still someone she would never cross; not that she had such intentions after what happened during the war. After taking the bath, she went to look at the 'attires' she have and choose one for the meeting.

A white kimono with light pinkish bits of cherry blossom petals pattern and a sleeve pouch with light red colour. The kimono also had light red colour from its thigh below. The obi bustle sash is purple in colour with the obi itself in yellow green. A long obi-jime cord is tied along her waist to keep the obi in place its green in colour and the extra length is loose to flow with the wind. She wore white socks and red zori sandals. To finish the set, Lucy tied her hair in a messy bun using a thin golden silk and wore a glowing golden hagoromo; the cherry blossom petal designs on the kimono are also animated and look like gently flowing in the wind.

Lucy closely inspected herself on all angles using her 'archive magic' and upon being satisfied; she released her archive and a sigh of relief. She slowly walked up to the 'white door' and once again inhaled air before releasing it. Lucy closed her eyes and put a hand on the door; slowly the door glowed until it open for Lucy.

Lucy gingerly opened the door and slowly walked inside. What she found inside is a huge ruined castle. The castle isn't that big, about twice the size of her guild the second version, but it can't be called a castle anymore because the only thing left are the foundations itself and a broken platform. Everything around the castle is ruined and looked like it has been through a war, dried pond and lake, the dead forest and the large amount of craters here and there. The most notable part of the scene is the large broken moon behind the castle, it's torn in half with its pieces still lingered and float beside it. Overall, it's a depressing sight but not to Lucy, she had expected to see this. After all, this place is a manifestation of a broken soul, her soul.

Lucy looked around her once more before moving towards the stone platform. She made sure to the locked the doors first and put up a barrier on it. She knelt down on the broken stone platform and clapped her hands in a prayer. Slowly, the air vibrated with magic as Lucy began releasing her magic in all its majesty. A large golden circle appeared underneath her; its design is old and has runic symbols long lost to the world except for the Celestial King himself and Ophiuchus. It lit up the platform with its golden light and expanded a few more meters at its already large size.

Another large circle appeared, this time above her. Lucy released more of her magic that pushed the magic circle high above into the air passed the clouds; a pillar of golden magic is formed. She slowly opened her arms in an open arms gesture that released golden flames that surrounded her body. The golden flames crept around her body before slowly moving towards the edge of the magic circle.

Lucy suddenly willed her flames outwards; the flames sped out of the magic circle in a perfect synchronized motion. The golden flames lit up everything in its path and revealed that the land its traversing was a large 'Celestial planet'. The flames slowly awaken the ruined land as it made a circle around it before meeting on the other side and then back to Lucy.

The moon fixed itself and shone with its majestic blue light. The clouds in the sky cleared out of its darkened colour and revealed a beautiful night sky filled with stars and celestial constellations. The barren land slowly regained its life as grass began to sprout. The dried ponds and lakes slowly moisturized as water filled them once again. Dead forests returned to life, showing off their green and healthy leaves. Sadly, no wildlife appeared but Lucy would add them as needed later.

As the land slowly restore to its former glory, the stone platform and ruined castle began to crumble down and turn into golden dust that scattered to the winds. Once the platform dissolved, the earth in front of Lucy cracked open and sprouted a tree, a single 'rainbow cherry blossom tree'. Meters away from the 'rainbow cherry blossom tree', sprouted more 'cherry blossom trees'. The trees surrounded the area, forming a huge circular clearing with only a single tree in the middle.

Lucy's magic slowly died down as the trees began forming an arc that leads to the 'door'. A path way of small rocks was created and a stream of water along side it to the left. Small golden light balls began to appear throughout the forest giving it a mystifying look. Finally, Lucy's magic stopped and magic exhaustion began to settle on her. She contently leaned to the tree and fell asleep just as a gentle breeze of wind pass by her as if to comfort her.

* * *

Back in the 'Overworld' or Earthland, Lucy's spirits had almost broken down their gates when they felt Lucy's magic slowly died down until it was almost non-existent. This made the said spirits worried for their master, their friend and family. Aquarius and Virgo was first out of their gates much to Aquarius shock that she could summon herself even without water around but that would be for later.

Right now, all other spirits of Lucy had gotten out of their gates with and without help from their friends. They all looked around Lucy's room and found their keys on her desk along with a note.

"_Come to the 'Spirit door'."_

The spirits looked at each other confused and looked at a now glowing door by the entrance. Without hesitation, they all rounded to the door and looked at one another. They all nodded to each other and Aquarius led the group inside the door. What they saw made them all looked on in shock and awe. Never had they seen anything like it before and now that they are fully inside, they could feel Lucy's magic in the air itself and their surroundings.

Slowly the whole group traverse the path way that opened to a clearing ahead of them. Meanwhile, Aquarius is in deep thought but not just her, her companions also have their own thoughts.

"_How is this possible? Did Lucy do this by herself?_" Aquarius seriously asked herself.

"_Wow, ebi. Lucy-san had really gotten strong without any of us noticing."_ Cancer thought to himself with pride for his 'Owner and friend'.

"Moo! Lucy-san is the best!" Taurus excited exclaimed out loud. The other spirits nodded in agreement with him.

"Master is really powerful. I would never have thought this to be possible especially for a human." Virgo thoughtful stated as she pet Plue in her arms.

"Punn~ Punn~"

"…" Crux said nothing but nod as he floated following the group.

"Indeed. Though I cannot remember when and how she became this powerful without us spirits knowing about it." Horologium unknowingly voiced out Cancer's thoughts.

"Who cares~! I want to see Lucy now~" Lyra excitedly flail arms at the thought of seeing Lucy again. The other spirits nodded their heads in understanding since they knew that Lyra could only be summoned 3 times a month.

The whole group continued to walk in a steady pace as they continued to look around.

"What a beautiful moon." Lyra said, mesmerized by the moon's glow.

They didn't bother to comment as they enjoyed the feeling of warmth from the air and the view they are seeing. It didn't take them long to reach the opening of the clearing and saw an indescribable beauty in front of them. From the 'rainbow cherry blossom tree' to the perfect circular clearing made of ordinary 'cherry blossom trees'. The wind and golden balls of light made it even more mystifying as the petals flew through the air around them, these, along with the large moon behind the 'rainbow cherry blossom tree' looked like it made the tree glow more. They stood still as they took in their surroundings once again.

"Punn~ Punn~"

They were snapped out of their stupor when Plue called out to them and pointed at a figure by the tree in the middle. Knowing who it was, they immediately went off towards the direction of the figure. They stopped short of arms reach when they finally got to see Lucy up close.

"She looks really pretty." Lyra commented with awe in her voice.

"Yes, she does look like a 'Celestial Royalty'. Perhaps, I should start calling her 'Queen'." Virgo added.

"Lucy wouldn't like that. Maybe, 'Princess' is better suited for her." Lyra suggested to Virgo.

"She's very beautiful, ebi. The hair style really suits her, ebi." Cancer joined in their conversation.

"Moo… Lucy very beautiful in this dress." Taurus uncharacteristically said in a low voice.

"…" Aquarius continued to look at Lucy with hidden pride. She hadn't known what Lucy did to make this happen but she is more than impress by it. A small unnoticeable smile graced her face, happy that Lucy finally started 'blooming'. But that doesn't mean Lucy is off of the hook yet; she wants to know what Lucy did and what those emotions she felt during their brief conversation at the harbour town after all.

"Punn~ punn~" Plue went up to Lucy and gently patted her head. Lucy instinctively reached out to Plue and hugged him.

"Aww~~ so cute~" Lyra giggled at the sight.

"Hmm… the time here is… slower than out in Earthland or the Celestial Spirit World." Horologium said his observation.

"Really? That's not possible is it? No matter how strong Lucy is, only us spirits or the Spirit King can do something like that." Aquarius is genuinely surprised and a little worried for Lucy. Abilities like that are hard to use and the magic consumption would have been a nightmare; not to mention the 'taboo'.

"Perhaps, it has something to do with the magical output we felt from her." Virgo helpfully added something to look into. Crux finally looked up as if he had solved a puzzle.

"Indeed. The dress she currently wore is a 'Star dress' with the properties of many Celestial spirits including that of the Spirit King's." Crux dropped the bomb of his observation. The whole group fell silent with wide eyes at Crux who himself felt surprised at his own revelation.

No one said anything, they can't. Now that Crux had given them his observation, they all felt the presence of the Spirit King coming from Lucy; even if the said presence is small, its still there that they can feel it. They all looked at the still sleeping Lucy and felt unknown emotions.

"L-let's not go into co-conclusions. A-After all, no human had e-ever had the power to s-summon the Spirit K-King in hundreds of years." Lyra is unnerved by Crux revelations. Heck, she could see that everyone on her group is also unnerved by it.

They couldn't trust their own voice and just nodded their heads in confirmation. They all stood silent for a few more minutes before a 'cute' yawn was heard. They all looked at the waking Lucy and rounded on her, stopping her from standing up since they could 'feel' that Lucy is still exhausted.

"Everyone…" Lucy tiredly spoke to her spirits.

"Tch. You stupid girl shouldn't do something so reckless." Aquarius reprimanded Lucy but it lacked her usual irritation and had the look of worry on her face.

"Aquarius…" Lucy tiredly smiled at her spirit.

"My 'Queen', should I get you something to drink?" Virgo dutifully offered to Lucy, who giggled at the nickname.

"Call me Lucy or 'Princess' but here, use this." Lucy offered Virgo the nicknames she used to call her and activated the 'archive magic' for Virgo's use.

"Lucy, I don't think it is healthy for you to be using your magic since you are still recovering from 'magic exhaustion'." Horologium suggested.

"I'll be fine. I've already began recovering my magic and I have opened my 'Level 4, Magic Restraint' to speed up the process." Lucy tried to disperse her spirits worry. Everyone present was once again thrown to a loop of shock.

"You're using what?" Aquarius couldn't suppress her surprise at Lucy's reply and the fact that Lucy actually 'held back' in creating this dimension.

"…" Lucy said nothing and smacked her head. She totally forgot that her spirits are still in shock and just successfully added more to her already lengthy explanation.

"Moo…" Taurus said dumbfounded. The other spirits also looked ready to copy Taurus reply with their mouths hanging open.

"Ahem. First off, let's prepare a picnic set to sit on. Then, we have our talk." Lucy awkwardly suggested with a fake cough.

Her spirits said nothing but helped Virgo as she started pulling a picnic set from the 'dimensional storage device'. They all look amazed at Lucy's magic archive as there are still 'newly' cooked foods inside it, even though Lucy said that they are all from a few months ago.

"So… welcome to the family, Virgo." Lucy officially welcomed Virgo who went on all fours to bow and thanked Lucy. Lucy had to stop Virgo from doing so with an embarrass look which caused the whole group to laugh merrily. These interactions unwind everyone from their shock and the previous revelations, making them enjoy their picnic with happy chatter and laughter.

"…" Aquarius silently stole glances at Lucy as they all enjoyed the picnic.

"Aquarius… I thought you already have a boyfriend~?" Lucy teased Aquarius.

"W-What are you saying, you little girl?!" Aquarius sported a blush at being found out but regained her bearings started pulling on Lucy's cheeks.

"I'm sowwy~ I'm sowwy~" Lucy cutely cried out as Aquarius 'punishes' her for the teasing.

Another wave of laughter washed throughout the group. Lucy smiled as everyone on her group had fun.

"Everyone, Thank you." Lucy gave them all a genuine smile that radiated warmth. Her spirits fell in love with the smile, even Aquarius blushed at it. Lyra tackled her into a hug with Plue and then followed by everyone as well. Aquarius gave Lucy a pat on the head with a smile of her own.

The spirits are content to see Lucy happy and smiling so they let her have her secret and should Lucy want it, she would reveal the secret to them on her own accord anyway. The spirits left one by one or in pairs but not before 'registering' first to the 'Dimension's Log Book' so that they could all visit Lucy in there should they want it or when they are needed. The last to leave was Aquarius but before she could, Lucy stopped her.

"Aquarius…" Lucy silently called out and held Aquarius hand while looking down, her hair obscuring her eyes from view.

Aquarius never saw this coming and was unprepared for it. She felt Lucy's warmth fluttered and became erratic. It bothered her how vulnerable Lucy looked right now compared to what she was before the other spirits left. Aquarius turned to face Lucy and gave her a hug, something she never thought she would ever do; but she was glad when she did because Lucy's warmth came back once again.

"Don't leave me…" Lucy's voice made Aquarius' heart skip a beat.

"I am here Lucy. I 'promise' you that I would never leave you." Aquarius unknowing made a vow that she must never break or else Lucy would… Lucy hugged harder as tears fell from her eyes.

"What happened?" Aquarius carefully inquired though she had a feeling that Lucy would never give her a straight answer anyway.

"A bad dream, a really bad dream." Lucy slowly looked up to Aquarius and showed a face full of sadness and tears.

"I understand. Don't cry anymore. We are here for you. I am here for you." Aquarius soothingly encouraged Lucy as she wiped the tears from the once powerful, elegant and beautiful face. In the end, Aquarius thought that no matter how powerful Lucy is, she's still a young girl- no, a young lady who needs some emotional support from time to time. Lucy slowly smiled and let go of Aquarius.

"Thank you."

Aquarius accepted it whole heartedly as it was also conveyed to her with just as much love and emotions. Aquarius slowly backed away as she started returning to the Celestial Spirit world. The last thing she saw was Lucy's unwavering smile.

* * *

The smile dropped after Aquarius had completely left for the Celestial Spirit World. A sad smile appeared on Lucy's face.

"Thank you, Aquarius. But it is already too late, I am already…"

A ticking clock remained unheard as the wind blew throughout the clearing.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Omake** **Series**: JonCel and Lucy plus Unknown

**Location**: JonCel's House

JonCel: * Typing furiously on his computer while laughing madly *

Lucy: Hello, Author.

JonCel: Hmm? Oh Lucy? What brought you out here? * Stopped typing *

Lucy: Nothing much. Just, kind of… well…

JonCel: Come on, Lucy. You know I won't bite. Tell me what's on your mind.

Lucy: * sigh* My meeting with Erza is lacking!

JonCel: * stares blankly at Lucy then… **CRITICAL HIT** to the heart with a large arrow fired from a ballista. *

Lucy: S-sorry… it's just… I seriously thought there would be like a **Boom**! Or A **Kaboom**! Or even a staring contest between me and Erza.

JonCel: * slowly straightened himself * I-I see. To tell you the truth, I did plan on that. I even wrote it on my notes, but sadly, there is something else on my mind.

Lucy: And that is?

JonCel: I made a note that Erza would test you by attacking you then and there and you would respond by sending her flying out of the guild then Erza wouldn't trust you because of that. Well, stuff like she's an unknown I don't trust her kind of thing.

Lucy: Hmm… I see your point.

Unknown: I see… Erza 'Is' an important factor to Fairy Tail and losing her trust would make the whole guild react differently to Lucy.

Lucy: Hmm? Wait… you-?!

JonCel: Keyboard Smash! * smashed it to Lucy's head *

Lucy: "…" * fell unconscious *

JonCel: What were you thinking!? Revealing yourself like that!?

Unknown: I want my screen time.

JonCel: You are further away from your reveal! Don't go ruining my plans!

Unknown: I am NOT an OC. I am a Canon Character. * Revealed before returning to 'Fairy Tail Universe' *

JonCel: Argh! * bashes head repeatedly to the desk *

_-THE END?-_

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**: Questions and Answers!

Key to understand: 'Questions and Answers!'

**Name**: Person asking the question.

**Q(number): **Question and Number

**A(number): **Answer and Number

* * *

**Queen of the Demon Rabbits**:

**Q1**: That last part wasn't for real right?

**A1**: The omake? Nope~ it isn't real.

* * *

**Kanade Takeda**:

**Q2**: Who is Ellie?

**A2**: She's from the OVA 'Fairy Tail x Rave Master'. **Rave Master** is another anime/manga created by Mashima Hiro.

**Q3:** Theory.

**A3:** Yes. You are correct there and also you have to take into account that once you start changing the past; the future also changes. It is kind off like overwriting a save game.

Lucy did purposely fuse with her past self. Some reasons for this will remain a mystery for now…

* * *

**General Question**: When's the next update?

**Answer**: Hopefully, it wouldn't take me another few months for the next one.

* * *

I have a **question** to all of you!

Do you want me to put my author's note below here?

**Reason for the Question**: I have read some fanfic where the fans don't like the **Author's Note** on every beginning of a new chapter.

Just tell me in the comments.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	7. Ch 6: Lullaby Arc - Part 1

**Author's Notes**:

**Note 1**: SHOCKED. I am shocked with the newest chapters of Fairy Tail.

I am shock because I haven't read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail and when I did… well, I was like '**F**' me… especially the parts about 'Lumen Histoire'.

**Note 2**: I have NO EXCUSE for not updating. Well… there is ONE (not just one actually) and that is DESTINY! You know what I mean by this.

**Another thing to note**: For more details, please read my **Author's Note no.2**: Questions and Answers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro, does.

**EDIT: RAGING ANNOUNCEMENT! **I am Burning with fury at the moment that I am typing this. Reason?

I **LOST** 4k (4,000) plus words while I was typing this.

It has been a while since I last updated. So, being me, I am VERY excited in typing again since I finally got back my 'Fire' so to speak. Then, DISASTER struck! I am angry! And most importantly, 'DEPRESSED'…

Why, what happened? You might ask or you will definitely ask. The answer is that I got a '**Blue Screen of Death**'**.**

We Know how much it HURTS to be hit by this event. I for one tried my best to type until I reach a point where it is good to stop the chapter temporarily.

This will NOT be my last as I will Return someday. But for now, I may want to make some other fanfics that has been plaguing my mind.

So now, do tell if you have some animes and games you want me to make a fanfic of. A crossover is fine too, since I have some from my dreams.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Lullaby Arc - Part 1 ('None'–Lucy)

**Location**: Spirit Door, Lucy's Apartment, Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

Tick Tock

The sound of a ticking clock made a sleeping figure stir, but it didn't awaken the sleeping figure.

Tick Tock

More ticking was heard and the sleeping figure began to stir more.

Tick Tock

This time the figure stirred and groaned but still didn't awaken. Furthermore, the figure pulled the blanket to cover her head as the clock once more unintentionally tried to awaken her.

Tick Tock

Finally, having enough of the ticking, the figure began to sat up, abate slowly and painfully.

'_Wait. Painfully?_', Lucy's thought process has finally started to kick in as she 'tried' to stretch her body.

"Ouch…"

Lucy groaned in pain as she continued to stretch and shook off the sleep. Her sensor senses came on another minute later and noticed that she is not alone.

"Lucy-sama, are you hurt anywhere? Would you like me to have Virgo fetch some medicine for you?" Horologium asked with concern as he looked on from her side.

"Good morning to you too, Horologium. And please, that medicine would be greatly appreciated." Lucy sat up from her make shift bed and looked around just as Horologium left for the spirit world. She had slept beneath the rainbow cherry blossom tree for the night; the bed came from her handy magic storage.

"Punn~ Punn~"

Lucy's eyes fell on the small white spirit who was giving her a worried look. She smiled and grabbed the spirit. She began to pet him and this continued until Virgo came with the medicine.

"Princess, I have brought the medicine Horologium has asked. He would also like me to tell you that he apologizes for not coming back. He said that he is still worried about your health and magic since it is still recovering and that having two spirits out may cause you harm." Virgo unemotionally reported but Lucy knew her spirits well and knew that Virgo too is concerned.

"It is alright. Thank you for the concerns, both of you. But I'll be fine, really. Something like this won't keep me down for too long. (_Which is true; I rarely get tired now a days after receiving Master Mavis' magic_.)" Lucy dispelled the concerns and smiled at Virgo, while the last part was to herself.

"…" Virgo didn't say anything and just stared at Lucy for a good minute before she finally relented. She bowed and helped Lucy with the medicine.

"Mhmm~~ this medicine taste good~ what is it?" Lucy blissfully drank her medicine in a form of a fruit juice. She tried to think of what kind of medicine it was since she was not given one during her time in the Celestial Realm; but she did see it being used by her spirits after their training, '_Maybe it was that_.'

"It is a special medicine for celestial spirits, but the one you are drinking is a heavily modified version for your own use. Aquarius requested it to be made in abundance, so there will be no need for concern of running out soon. She was very serious about the orders and said that you would need them since you will probably do something reckless again soon." Virgo clarified while looking intently at Lucy drink her medicine.

"I will be careful, but no promises. I have a mission with my team today and I think I may have to do something 'reckless' again." Lucy heartedly laughed as she imagined Aquarius getting annoyed at her.

A minute of silence pass along the three, they looked onto the mystifying landscape and listened to Lucy's gentle humming. The silent peace was broken by Virgo.

"Princess, it is still before dawn out in the 'Human World'. I would recommend that you lay down and rest more before your mission starts." Virgo tried to push Lucy back into the bed.

"No need for that. I actually wanted to wake up this early. I want to have some warm up exercises before the mission." Lucy held her position as Virgo tried to push her harder into the bed when the maid spirit heard the words 'warm up exercises'.

"…I wouldn't be able to change your mind isn't it, Princess?" Virgo dejectedly bowed her head in desperate plea to Lucy but eventually gave up when she saw Lucy's warm but mischievous smile.

"Very well, but I would like to request that I accompany you into this and that you would not do anything magic related exercises until you are fully 'heal'." Virgo uncharacteristically persisted, even more so than normal.

"Yes, I was actually going to request you to stay and help me. About those magic related exercises, I know my body better than anyone. So yes, I will refrain from doing any (_I can't let them find out about __**that**__ magic_). Probably just some running and stretching would do since I don't want to get too tired for the mission." Lucy is fully aware that her magic is still fully replenished but that would cause her spirits to get worried even more; so, she assured them in her promised.

* * *

**Location**: Overworld/Earth Land, Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

The sun has yet to fully rise from the horizon but for a certain barmaid it was enough to warrant her to be awake. Mira has been, in fact, awake for an hour now. She has the task of preparing the guild and opening it for everyone.

Every now and then, people who came early would help Mira with the guild but today doesn't seem to be one of those days. She doesn't really mind though as she continued to clean and hum to herself.

Mira was about to enter the guild kitchen when the main guild doors clicked open.

"_Hmm? Who is it this early in the morning?"_ Mira asked herself, as this was rare. In fact she couldn't remember there being anyone as early as this time; the earliest she could remember was at least due in two more hours. She moved to the main doors to greet the early person.

The guild doors opened slightly and Lucy entered. Mira was surprised by how early Lucy awoke and now moving about. She saw Lucy waved at her as she approached.

"Good morning, Mira-san" Lucy came up to Mira and hugged her, surprising the barmaid.

"Good morning too, Lucy-chan. Are you okay?" Mira returned the surprise hug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just getting some morning exercises, then I saw there was light in the guild I thought I might help a bit." Lucy readily replied as she knew about Mira doing all the morning chores by herself. She would help in the little bits she could.

"I see; you are going on a mission with Erza and the others today. And thank you but you don't have to exert yourself; its just little bits of cleaning after all." Mira waved off Lucy's offer for help but found out that it was a bad (or good) idea.

"Mira-san~~" Lucy put up a 'puppy dog eyes' like Natsu and Happy (even though he's cat) would do. Mira didn't stand a chance as she exploded and guided Lucy in a daze. Lucy giggled at Mira's reaction and set out to help.

Mira was stunned by what Lucy had used on her that she inadvertedly taught Lucy what to do. She watched as Lucy worked perfectly like she had done this before, but what got her attention was perhaps the most unnerving part; Lucy moved with grace that was befitting of a dancer and silence befitting of those who had fought in battles.

It took far less time than she thought it would for the whole guild to be cleaned. Mira looked around and found everything in order. She looked at Lucy who was now resting on the bar and found that Lucy doesn't even seem winded by the work.

"Here you go, Lucy" Mira offer Lucy a hot chocolate which Lucy gratefully accepted.

"Thank you, Mira-san" Lucy blissfully drank the hot chocolate drink.

"No, I should be the one thanking you, so thank you for helping me" Mira gave Lucy a smile in gratitude. Lucy replied with her own smile.

The sun has risen and the town began to awaken as shops open and people started to move around.

Lucy taught Mira on how to use the smaller and compact device of a 'communication lacrima'. They talked and giggled, exchanging stories to one another; but they are generally content with the silence of the guild.

The guild doors opened and people began to pour in. Mira looked at Lucy as guild members greeted them and ordered food.

"Mira-san, I'm going now; I'll see you when we get back." Lucy stood and waved at Mira as she walked out of the guild.

"Okay, Lucy. Thank you again and be careful on your mission." Mira waved back at Lucy.

* * *

**Location**: Magnolia Station, Magnolia Town

Lucy went directly to her house and picked up her things. She had intentionally not used her magic storage since it calmed her more to have something to hold onto while walking around. Lucy locked her house and proceeded to the station, there Lucy finally felt the change she had started to make.

Upon arrival at the station, Lucy immediately saw Happy munching on a fish but was surprised at what she is seeing.

Natsu and Gray…

Natsu and Gray sitting together on a bench…

And they are NOT fighting…

Lucy dumbly looked at the duo, she became even more dumbfounded. The duo actually started laughing at her. Both of them together, laughing at her reaction and NOT fighting.

Today, Lucy felt she had just changed history in a large way. Whether it was for the better or the worse, she does not know, yet.

Natsu and Gray are laughing so hard that they are rolling on the floor of the station. Happy joined into the laughing spree but has it more controlled than the two. The people of the station looked at the group weirdly but continued on their way.

Lucy finally got a grip on herself and promptly sat down on the bench by Happy's side. Plue materialized and allowed himself to be petted by Lucy while chewing on a round lollipop. Lucy cutely pouted.

The two laughing idiots just laughed harder while Happy went to sit on Lucy's shoulder. Plue happily offered a lollipop to Happy which the other contently ate as well.

Lucy's 'lacrima phone' rang for a bit, which prompted Happy and Plue to curiously look at it. The two morons have stopped laughing and are now curious as well. Lucy pulled her phone higher so the other two wouldn't see it.

At this point, Natsu and Gray became even more curious. They started to make a grab for the phone only for Lucy to skilfully dodge them, with Plue on her arm and Happy on her shoulder.

The said spirit and cat are happily laughing and having fun as Lucy dance around Natsu and Gray. Both offenders are now getting frustrated and gritted their teeth. With a yell, they jump after Lucy once again.

Lucy took her time dodging and started concentrating on reading the message. She giggled as Happy and Plue gleefully laughed at Natsu and Gray. She dodged the swiped of the two only for them to hit one another.

Happy felt Lucy slowed down a bit to read the message. He too is curious about it and read.

"From Mira:

Hi Lucy-chan~

I would like to request from you to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting.

Those two would always fight whenever Erza is not looking.

Don't worry; I am sure you could do it.

Hope to see you back soon"

Lucy smiled at the message, happy that she is already making Mira her friend again. Her mind was taken from her musing when she heard both Natsu and Gray launched a combined tackle at her. She was preparing to dodge the attack when a voice stopped them on their tracks.

"Lucy! Good morning!"

Erza happily shouted through the crowd and waved at Lucy who returned the wave while also giggling at the absurd amount of luggage she have.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped what they are doing and stood at attention to Erza who addressed them. They didn't even bother fighting when Erza was facing Lucy as they knew that Lucy was also a '**scary**' person.

Lucy has known Erza from the 'future', so the moment Erza came to them with a 'big' smile; it has sent dozens of alarm throughout her body. The fact that Erza blatantly ignored Natsu and Gray after their first greetings didn't help.

'_Maybe Erza got another one of those 'rare' cakes again'_ Lucy quietly asked herself. After all, the last time she got a hold of a cake like that; Erza had ignored the whole guild's fighting until a moron destroyed the strawberry she was saving. Lucy shivered a bit at the memory.

"Good morning too, Erza. I take it you found something good? You seemed really happy about something after all" Lucy replied.

"Yes, I did found 'something'." Erza smirked smugly while sending a glance at the trio of Natsu, Gray and Happy.

"Aye!" the said trio hugged each other in fright. Not wanting to have Erza on their heads again so soon.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion along with Plue. Erza waved it off and gestured them to ride the train. Lucy shrugged and went inside, unaware of two twinkling eyes that followed her as she entered.

* * *

**Location**: Train to Onibas Station

Lucy sat by Erza's side while Gray and Natsu sat on the other side, Happy chose to sit on the middle of the two. It didn't take long for the train to start moving which immediately knocked Natsu with motion sickness.

It was apparent that Natsu was suffering from the ride. Lucy suddenly remembered that Erza would knock Natsu unconscious, so she immediately acted.

Gray rubbed Natsu with an insult but got only a grumbled reply. Erza was about to offer her help when Lucy beat her to it. She was surprised that Lucy already knows how to handle Natsu; she intently watched how Lucy would help Natsu.

"Gray, lets exchange seats. I can help Natsu with that problem of his" Lucy stood up.

"Huh?" Gray complied in a dumbfounded way. He was expecting Erza to ask Lucy to move. Then he remembered Happy saying something about Lucy being the 'cure' to Natsu's transportation problem. He moved to see how Lucy would handle Natsu.

Happy immediately moved beside the window to allow Lucy to be in the middle of the seat. He was happy that Lucy immediately acted before Erza did something 'drastic'. He also began to snicker a bit as Erza and Gray's faces morphed to an utter surprise, they obviously didn't expect Lucy to be so… 'open' on how she cared for her friend.

Lucy placed herself in the middle of the seat and gently pulled Natsu to her lap. She didn't mind the shocked faces of Erza and Gray as she gently brushed Natsu's hair, easing his motion sickness. Happy also joined and sighed blissfully at the warmness Lucy continued to project.

Erza and Gray honestly didn't see this coming. They had thought that Lucy would have been more self-conscious especially in front of other people. Apparently, Lucy doesn't mind at all as she giggled at them for having such a reaction.

Erza got over her shock and complimented Lucy regarding her ways of caring for her guildmate. She also started praising Lucy of what she had learned about her, like the rescue of Macao and the 'DAYBREAK' mission.

"I heard from Macao himself how you handled the Vulcan that has taken over him. Natsu and Happy also confirmed it that you just use a finger against it. Then, there is the DAYBREAK mission and the dark guild that you fought in the forest. Truly promising indeed." Erza nodded to herself as she thought of how reliable Lucy is. Lucy didn't say anything but looked bashful at Erza's praises since those rumours are true this time around.

Gray quietly sat, looking at Natsu and felt his eyebrow twitched involuntary. It even twitched more as Happy looked at him with a smug look on his face clearly enjoying the silent annoyance he was feeling. The feeling only increased as Happy contently snuggled closer to Lucy with a huge victorious smirk on his face.

Through the whole trip, the group talked about their magic and the mission. Lucy quietly contemplated on what to do. Leave Natsu or drag him out with them. The train slowing down made her decide.

A small smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

**Location**: Onibas Station

"I am alive!"

Team Natsu has finally arrived at the train station of Onibas. The group slowly went off the train when Lucy said that she would just take a quick toilet. She ran off inside the train before any of them could point out the toilet of the station.

"She must have been really in need to be gone that fast." Gray commented.

"Aye!" Happy just flew up the heads.

"…" Natsu said nothing but looked like he is 'thinking'.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Erza caught Natsu's look and asked, catching the other two's attention.

"Nah… just day dreaming about something." Natsu shook his head. Happy and Gray took it the wrong way and started teasing Natsu a bit.

"Huh? Of course I like Lucy." Natsu nonchalantly replied, much to the duo's disappointment; remembering that Natsu is dense.

"I see… so you like Lucy huh…" Erza commented in a contemplative manner.

"…" Natsu said nothing but looked utterly confused, but Erza didn't get his confusion.

"I also like Lucy! You will have to go through me!" Erza proudly proclaimed but not really bothering to understand what she had just said; completely making people misunderstand her.

"**EHH?!"**

* * *

Lucy was in the train when she heard her friends' voices outside. She just sweat drop about it. She took their previous seat and waited for the train to start moving. She didn't have to wait long.

The group was so shocked by Erza's proclamation that they had completely missed the train starting to move and leaving the station. They were only shook out of it when they heard Lucy called out to them through telepathy.

"Guys¬!"

"Ahh… it left…." The four commented while looking at the train that gradually became smaller as it went further away. They were suddenly hit by what had happened and shouted together;

"**LUCY!" **

* * *

**Location**: Inside the train to Kunugi Station

A smirk formed on Lucy's lips. She had done it. Lucy knew the dangers of messing with time but she needed information. This is her first 'real' experiment in changing 'big events' and whatever result it may produce today, will certainly be informative.

"Hi miss… is this seat available?" it was a polite gesture but Lucy knew better. Kageyama has made his move. Lucy smirked openly and looked straight at Kageyama, easily piercing through his soul. He began to shake and gulped nervously, maybe it was such a bad idea to target this 'innocent' looking fairy. He is even more shocked and horrified by Lucy's reply.

"Sure, take a seat. Sir Kageyama of Eisenwald. We have much to discuss, if you are willing to listen." Lucy's smirk turned predatory.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note no.2**: No Questions and Answers! At the Moment. (Will try to answer in the Next Chapter)

* * *

Sorry for letting you people down…


End file.
